


Pray You Catch Me

by feetheimpossiblegrl



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus is Kravitz's son I don't make the rules, F/M, Found Family, I cannot say this enough, I will die for the found family trope, It's dark at first but it gets so much better folks, Julia is alive, Lucretia and Taako get along, Lup is a good sister, M/M, Magnus Burnsides is a good friend, Magnus is a Good Friend, Merle and Dav adopted the twins, No beta bc I die where I stand, Sazed is a Bad Guy, Sazed is an abuser, There is violence guys, and that is evident in this, because Magnus deserves to be happy, but like, but that's never really explained, not graphic depictions?, please work with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feetheimpossiblegrl/pseuds/feetheimpossiblegrl
Summary: Taako falls in love twice.Once he falls in love quickly, tumbling heels over head, with steel blue eyes and a man who kisses to own.Years later, a little smarter he falls in love slowly, with eyes the same shade as forget-me-nots and a soft smile.He's a little guarded after the first time, but he thinks he might have it right this second time around.





	1. Steel Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all!! This is my first TAZ fic. 
> 
> I know I probably wrote everybody a little out of character and I'm sorry for that. But like, head canons and whatnot right? 
> 
> I want to preface this by saying this first chapter is rough. Sazed is like... a baddie. He's rough around the edges and I know I don't write the entire relationship abusively but that's because a lot of them look and feel good at the beginning. That doesn't change the fact that ultimately Sazed is a literal pile of shit. My warning is that while this chapter does set up a lot for the fic and how it will end, and even though there are no major depictions of violence there are still some, and it is a fairly violent chapter. So please, take care of yourself.
> 
> Also, if any of these situations mirrors a situation you find yourself in, please get help. I know it's so much easier said than done, but there are resources. If you're able you can start with the national domestic violence hotline at 1-800-799-7233 
> 
> If you think I've done something really off, or maybe would like to just chat about TAZ find me on Tumblr @fenvincible

Falling in love is exhilarating. It’s the building anticipation as a rollercoaster nears the tallest point. It’s that wonderful, heart stopping moment of freefall as the car rolls over the edge and zooms down the slope and into a loop-de-loop. 

Taako would like that someday, he thinks. He sees the way Lup and Barry look at each other, still secretly pining and so happy for any moments they get to share even if they haven’t confessed and taken the plunge. He sees the way Magnus looks at Julia, like she’s everything he ever wanted and more. The way Merle and Davenport share soft touches in the morning while handing off coffees and asking what the day holds. 

Taako sees all of that, all of the love and happiness that floats within his found family and he craves it. He worries at night that no love like that will come, that he’ll find happiness with Lup and Barry, Magnus and Merle, Dav and Lucretia but it won’t be the kind of happiness that he secretly desires. That quiet contentment, the way a heart feels when it finds comfort in another. Taako knows love, he is in love with every member of his family. He loves that Lup is his heart, strong and steady loud and boisterous and always ready to stand up for what she believes in. He loves Barry, intelligent and kind, quiet and so, so doting on his sister. He loves Magnus, masculine and strong, but also soft and emotional. Magnus is strength, but in so many more ways than just what is traditionally male. He loves Merle and his love of the earth and all its critters and creations. He loves Davenport and his thirst for travel and adventure. He loves Lucretia, her soft smiling and knowing eyes, documenting everything she sees, a secret biography of her family. He loves them all, and he is so madly in love with the life he never thought he would get to live. 

And Taako knows he is loved. He knows that Lup is his heart and he is hers. He knows that Barry is the best brother a man can ask for. He knows Magnus carves him little butterflies and mongooses, ducks sometimes, from cedar because the red coloring of the wood brings out the green in Taako’s eyes and he loves the way it smells. He knows Merle loves him in his own way, making sure to ask Pan to include Taako in his blessings, he knows Davenport makes sure to try all the good food in all of the places he goes because that is what Taako would do. Taako knows Lucretia leaves him soft drawings of flowers he likes, clothing she sees in the store and things he would look good in. He is loved by his family. But the way Lup and Barry bounce around having each other? Or how Magnus and Jules have each other?

Well, Taako fears nobody will have him. 

Until he meets Sazed. 

Sazed who is tall and bronzed and has a million-dollar smile that he flashes shyly at Taako during the first day of a general lecture in divination. He’s all curly black ringlets and intense steel blue eyes that contrast beautifully with his bronze skin. Taako smiles back, waving a hand back at the beautiful man who bites his lip and lowers his head. 

Taako thinks he falls in love instantly. He has a hard time focusing on the class. Which is weird because it’s just divination magic, it’s not like it’s hard. But he keeps glancing up and finding his eyes locking with those eyes, they’re hypnotic. Taako finds himself pulled and caught in what feels like a riptide every time the man looks his way. 

The class ends quickly, or maybe not so quickly, Taako isn’t sure. He spent the entire hour and a half fiddling with the soft purple material of his skirt and glancing into those eyes. Taako wonders idly if the flowy white blouse he’s wearing pairs as well with the purple skirt he slipped on this morning. It may or may not be his or Lup’s… maybe even Lucretia’s? It’s hard to tell anymore. This morning under the soft fog of an early Monday, before coffee was in his system and a million-dollar smile was leveled at him he had thought the purple looked good against his lovely golden bronze skin, short enough to show off his legs and just this side of long enough to stay professional. The blouse was his, for sure, flowy and loose and one that made Taako feel a little more ethereal than normal, he paired it with a fishtail braid in his hair, tied off with a ribbon the same shade of green as his eyes. The look is completed with suede black booties. 

But as he gathers his items and moves toward the door, checking his Stone of Far Speech to see if Lup wants to eat on campus or run home he wonders for a moment if the outfit looks as good as he thought. 

“Hi, I’m Sazed,” a voice interrupts his worrying. Smooth as molasses and just as sweet. Taako looks up, the man with the tumbling black curls and eyes so steel blue they’re almost cold is standing in his space, bottom lip still worried between his teeth as he shyly looks at Taako. His lashes are long, brushing gently over rosy blushed cheeks with every blink. 

“Hi, Sazed. Taako,” the elf replies, slipping his SoFS back into his bag, definitely Lup’s, he thinks, noting the soft red leather, he must have grabbed the wrong one this morning. 

“I, oh this must be weird. I’m sorry. I just-“ 

There’s an awkward pause as other students continue exiting the room, moving around them, polite apologies and ‘excuse me’s murmured quietly. Even in a room filled to the brim, Taako looks into the man, Sazed’s, large eyes, huge and round. Blue pools with lashes so dense Taako wonders how heavy his lids are. Taako’s breath is yanked from his lungs, Sazed looks at Taako like he’s the only thing in the room. A look intense enough to slow the world, to pause all other life for a moment and leave just the two of them. 

“I mean, fuck Sazed, get it _together_,” the man groans, visibly distraught. Taako giggles, a soft sound. “You’re stunning.” He finishes, eyes shut tight, like if he closes them and can’t see Taako the compliment can only be received positively, there’s no risk of denial. The words leave him in a rush and it’s almost like Taako didn’t hear quite right. He swears that’s not what the beautiful man in front of him said. 

Taako opens his mouth to reply, then he closes it because he can’t really find the words. What does he say? ‘Stop pulling my leg’? ‘Look at yourself stud’? No, no, none of that would work. He thinks he finds the words he wants to say when his stones goes off. He can tell within the first two bars that it’s Lup, and he’ll never hear the end of it if he doesn’t answer. He holds up a finger, indicating that Sazed should hold on for a moment if he can, before answering the call. 

“Hiya Lulu,” he answers, smile already on his face. 

“Hey, Koko,” she replies, he hears her pop some bubblegum, Barry in the background shouting hi to Taako. He laughs as she continues. “Sooo, whatcha wanna do for lunch? I have two hours before a conjuration lecture, and Barry has two and a half before his next weird necromancy thing.” 

“I have transmutation in two in a half hours. Let’s go home and cook?” Taako replies quickly, knowing already that they would quickly whip up something quick and discuss how their first classes of the semester went. 

“Okay, Bar and I will meet you by The Union in ten?” 

After Taako confirms he turns and is surprised to find that Sazed is still there, standing just off to the side as Taako had the conversation with his sister. 

“I, uh, that was my sister. We are gonna go home and cook,” Taako pauses. Unsure if he can sound any more awkward before continuing. “It was, uh, it was nice to meet you Sazed. See you Wednesday?” 

“For sure, Taako.” The man replies with the same smile, million-dollar and megawatt, so bright Taako feels like he’s staring into the sun. He places gentle fingers on Taako’s shoulder, lingering a moment before pulling away. 

Taako practically floats to The Union, smile blossoming across his face in a way he can’t fight back. 

Lup only beams at him, shooting a dramatic wink as he slides into the back of Barry’s car, and they drive home to make something for lunch. Taako rolls his eyes and laughs, wind whipping into his hair. 

* * *

Wednesday when Taako walks into class Sazed is sitting in the seat right next to where Taako had sat on Monday. He has two coffees in front of him and looks nervous. 

Immediately Taako wonders over. Thankful that today he chose to wear soft leggings and a long sweater that hangs off him just right. His right shoulder is exposed, a thin gold chain with a pink gem hanging so low it’s almost lost in the collar of the sweater balances on his neck. The gold from the chain hits the highlight he quickly applied to his collarbone this morning, and draws attention to the delicate bone structure, he looks good and he knows it. He pulled his long hair up into a messy bun for a perfect ‘hastily’ thrown together, casual look that only took him 15 minutes. Including his makeup. 

“Hiya stud,” Taako smiles, honey dripping off his words as he takes in the man’s outfit. 

Grey athletic joggers and a tight t-shirt that leaves nothing to Taako’s imagination and he is so, so grateful for it. 

“Hi,” the response is shy, that same soft smile with his bottom lip between his teeth as he hands a coffee to Taakko. “I didn’t know how you like it, so I actually got you a vanilla chai latte. Because who doesn’t like a good vanilla chai latte?” 

Taako laughs, because it’s perfect. He thanks Sazed. Letting his perfectly manicured fingers linger for a moment on the man’s tanned hand, they’re warm, as he takes the coffee out of his hands. 

In the moments before their class starts Taako learns that Sazed is attending the university for illusion magic. He, like Taako and Lup, needs to first do two years of generalized magic courses before he can choose a specific school. Sazed took two years off to travel between his general schooling and secondary education, so even though he’s in general courses with Taako he’s two years older. He was an only child and is estranged from his parents. He’s kind, even though Taako hasn’t decided yet Sazed doesn’t make him feel bad for it. He listens while Taako tells him of his sister Lup and how much they like to cook, how they’re twins and sometimes so in sync it’s strange. He listens while Taako tells the not-at-all tall tale of how he and Lup were adopted by Merle and Davenport and became fast friends with their two next door neighbors, Barry and Magnus. He listens while Taako tells a few quick stories of the mischief and mayhem they got into as kids before meeting Lucretia in middle school, a voice of reason who kept the antics to a minimum. Taako ends his tale by telling how they all found a house and currently live together as some kind of weird off-brand Fantasy Brady Bunch. 

During the lecture Taako watches as Sazed doodles in the margins of his books. A horse, a rabbit, some people, two hands with fingers laced together. He’s distracted, but it’s divination magic, he can easily catch up just by reviewing with Bar or Lup. 

The instructor barely has finished dismissing the class with readings assigned for the next Monday before Sazed is whispering in Taako’s ear. 

“Grab lunch with me? There’s this place on campus…” his breath ghosts over the sensitive shell of Taako’s elven ears, sending a shiver down his spine even as he nods at the man. 

**Me: Hey lulu, grabbing lunch on campus with a friend, see you and Bar later? Or should I catch a ride with Magnus?  
** **Lup-d-Loop: Bar and I are eating in lib anyway.   
** **Me: Nerds  
** **Me: Ask him out already, he likeeeees you  
** **Lup-d-Loop: Have Magnus bring you home, I think he has a late class this evening? Bar and I will be out early.   
** **Me: fiiiine, don’t ask Bluejeans out, don’t cry on my shoulder when he finds a lady Bluejeans that is much less pretty than you.   
** **Me: I’ll see you at home  
** **Lup-d-Loop: be nice koko  
** **Lup-d-Loop: is there a potential lady bluejeans I don’t know about?   
** **Me: No Lu, he has eyes only for you**

* * *

Sazed and Taako walk from the Divination building across campus to the Union, a small cafe with several different food options is nestled in the basement. It’s quiet, most students choose to eat at the cafe in the main general sciences building, because of its location in the middle of campus. 

Taako pulls out his debit card to pay for his food and is pleasantly surprised when Sazed gently moves his hand out of the way, paying for both their meals and following Taako to a private booth in the back. 

Conversation is so easy, Taako thinks. Sazed listens intently when he has something to say, giving his full attention to the elf as he offers ideas and opinions on the state of politics, on magic, on the sciences and how these things interact. He listens with interest as Taako throws around focusing on Transmutation after his two years of general studies are up. He smiles brightly when Taako passes on that he thinks this school of magic would help him in his career as a chef. 

Soon enough two hours have flown by and Taako needs to start moving toward his next class. He pulls a marker from his bag, pretty and purple (his current favorite color) and writes his frequency on Sazed’s hand. With a shy smile and a little wave he leaves, rushing across campus to the Transmutation building. 

* * *

**Unknown: Hi is this taako?  
** **Me: This is!  
** **Unknown: Oh sweet! It’s sazed, from divination  
** **Me: Oh, hi!  
** **Sazed: I just wanted to make sure you have my number.   
** **Me: thanks. <3**

* * *

**Sazed: what if we went to dinner? Friday night.   
** **Me: you really want to take me to dinner?   
** **Sazed: Yeah! Why wouldn’t I?  
** **Me: oh, I, uhm  
** **Sazed: You’re the most beautiful person iv’e laid eyes on I think. I want…   
** **Sazed: I mean.. you’re stunning. Honestly. You’re beautiful and I can’t take my eyes of off you when we are together  
** **Sazed: I just… you don’t have to answer now. But I would like to get to know you better..  
** **Me: dinner sounds great :)**

* * *

**Sazed: Yes!!   
** **Sazed: I mean… cool, cool. I know a place, can I pick you up at seven?   
** **Me: Yes! Let me know when you’re ready and I’ll send you my address.  
** **Sazed: Perfect  
** **Sazed: … just like you. **

* * *

**Sazed: Hey! It’s 6:15, I’m about ready what’s your address?   
** **Sazed: Hey! Taako???  
** **Sazed: It’s 6:30… are you okay? Have you changed your mind?   
** **Sazed: Taako???  
** **Me: Shit, sorry. I mean.. fuck.  
** **Me: I’m sorry I just.. my sister is having a bad day. Can I get a raincheck?   
** **Sazed: Yes, of course. **

* * *

Taako enters Divination on Monday feeling a little haggard. It truly had been a rough weekend for Lup. 

He was joking when he said there might be a different Lady Bluejeans in Barry’s future, which is why everybody was so fucking shocked when Friday, while shopping for groceries for the weekend nonetheless, Barry had dropped the bomb that he wouldn’t be at dinner because he had a date. 

_A fucking date._

With some cute little human woman who was all starry eyed for their Bluejeans and stared, with what seemed like literal hearts in her eyes, at him the whole time he introduced everybody to her. It was disgusting. 

Taako had lost track of time after that, consoling Lup as she lay in his bed. Alternating between anger about the situation, and intense weeping tears. It felt a lot like when they were young again, holding each other. Wrapping around their other half as if to protect them from a cruel world. He rubbed her back, told her sweet truths and little lies. Comforted his sister until her heart and his were soothed. 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms that night, and the weekend after had been tense. Their usual loud, carefree house was quiet, almost as if in mourning. Even Magnus’ dog, Johann, kept quiet. They walked around each other as if on tip-toes. Merle and Davenport’s weekly visit for Sunday brunch was bleak, conversation tense and everybody opted out of their usual early afternoon game. 

Things had returned to a form of normality when Barry admitted, sheepishly while running a shaky hand through his hair, that the date didn’t go well. He was just ‘too hung up,’ on a better woman. 

Taako feels exhausted as he drags ass to his seat, concealer doing the most it can to hide the bags under his eyes, hair pulled back into two neat plaits on his head. He burrows deeper into the oversized sweater he’s wearing, without a doubt one of Magnus’, if the soft smell of wood and oil and dog is anything to go off and tries to get into the zone for school.

“Missed you Friday,” a voice says, jerking Taako back into the current. He opens his eyes to see Sazed, standing cautiously in front of him. “I thought for a moment you stood me up, or changed your mind?” 

“Oh, no hombre, my, uh, my sister. There was a, uh, family emergency.” Taako yawns, holding sleeve covered fingers over his face as he does. 

“Oh, so, you honestly wouldn’t mind giving me a raincheck?” 

“I wouldn’t mind at all, in fact, I will gladly cook for you. It’s the least I can do since I had to leave ya hanging my man.” 

“For.. me?” 

“Yeah, dude, that’s what I said. I’m a pretty good fucking cook.” Taako smiles, soft and tired but still there. 

Sazed smiles back, sliding a coffee in front of Taako before sitting down next to him. 

“I’d like that.” 

* * *

He does like that, so they decide to do it again. 

* * *

And again. 

* * *

And eventually they’ve been either going out to dinner or Taako’s been cooking for Sazed, showing him the ropes kind of, for the better part of a couple months when one night, after too many glasses of wine Sazed looks at Taako like he hung every star in the sky and is more beautiful than any planetary system. 

“Ta- Taako, what are we?” Sazed asks, finishing his glass of wine in one swallow before pouring another. 

“I-“ Taako pauses, sipping his wine and examining the soft pink mark his lipstick leaves on the glass. “I dunno my man. Wha- what do you wanna be?” 

“I want you to be mine.” 

“Yours?” Taako asks, the confusion real. He likes Sazed. He likes him a lot, sometimes he thinks about kissing Sazed. He thinks about wrapping his arms around broad, strong shoulders, about burying his fingers in soft black curls and pulling the man down into a kiss. About biting that bottom lip he worries so much. 

“Yes, Taako, I want you to be mine.” 

“Okay,” Taako replies, voice more brave than he feels. 

“Okay,” Sazed replies, smile as million-dollar bright as the first day Taako saw him. 

“Okay,” Taako repeats, smile soft, but just as bright as Sazed pulls him in, kissing him breathless.

* * *

It’s only five months later when Sazed asks Taako to move in with him. And it’s weird because he struggles to say yes. He never thought he would live without Lup. Let alone almost twenty minutes away. And Taako is stubborn so he refuses to get a license, he refuses to drive. He would need Sazed to take him, or somebody to pick up him, or (and lord fucking forbid) catch the bus to see his sister. 

So he doesn’t answer at first. He thinks it over. He calls Merle about it, he calls Davenport about it, he and Lucretia eat some macarons and discuss the pros and cons, he finds he is thankful for her wise eye in looking at the situation. 

Sazed asks the question on a Monday, they’re having lunch together and it just kind of slips out, Taako thinks. They’ve only been officially dating for a couple months, they haven’t even known each other for a year. It’s just about the end of Taako’s first year in the university, he watches other students looking over notes and going through information as they eat from one of the various cafes. He and Sazed don’t share any classes this semester, but the man meets him outside of his advanced transmutation lecture every Monday and Wednesday for lunch. This is the last Monday they’ll have lunch together after that class. Taako asks for some time to think about it. 

Tuesday passes and he waits. 

Wednesday comes and he skips his classes and waits. 

He knows he will have to answer eventually; he knows that he can’t avoid it forever, he is in a relationship, he knows that this requires sacrifice on all sides. He knows Sazed, gorgeous, beautiful, and outgoing. Sazed who is funny and charismatic, can have anybody and choses him has already made his sacrifices.

He knows it’s his turn. 

* * *

**Sazed: Taako?   
** **Sazed: You weren’t on campus today  
** **Sazed: I’m worried about you  
** **Sazed: You’re not responding to me, or answering my calls  
** **Sazed: if you don’t love me, you can just say it.  
** **Sazed: You don’t have to yank my chain like this  
** **Sazed: You have me wrapped around your figner, and I just ask you this small thing, this one thing. You can’t even do this for me.   
** **Sazed: I took a huge chance on you Taako, don’t make me regret it.   
** **Sazed: Move in with me.   
** **Me: Okay. **

* * *

Taako moves out of the house he and Lup share with their best friends just shortly after finals. It’s bittersweet as Magnus helps him load boxes into Sazed’s car, he watches as his room becomes a room and before he knows it, he’s in the passenger seat, waving good-bye as Barry comforts Lup.

They’re both crying. 

* * *

The first few months are good. They laugh and play, they decorate and make Sazed’s apartment_ their _ apartment. Taako teaches Sazed more recipes, shows him around the kitchen more and more. He goes to eat with Lup and Barry at least twice a week. Sunday brunch, and Thursday for game night. Sazed never comes, ‘_your sister? Your friends? They hate me, I can tell. They don’t like that I took you from them_’ he says, the words whispered possessively in Taako’s ears as the elf gets ready to leave.

Sazed won’t let them come over, he says he doesn’t want people who hate him in his house. When he tells this to Lucretia, she offers a soft, sad smile, pats Taako gently on the hand and shakes her head. 

He doesn’t get it. 

* * *

Sazed kisses Taako against every surface of the house. ‘I want to take you on the floor, on the couch, in the shower’ he groans into the elf’s mouth, one hand grabbing Taako’s hip in a crushing grip, the other fisted in golden blonde curls. 

They still haven’t gone there. Sazed has been patient. But Taako sees it. The way Sazed eyes him, the lingering touches. He’s not ready, but he knows Sazed is. Eventually he will have to sacrifice something, right? Sazed has already given so much for him, right? 

* * *

When Taako discusses his hesitance with Lup, she says that waiting is fine, he doesn’t owe any part of himself to anybody. When he is ready he can take the next steps with Sazed, he might even never be ready and that’s okay. 

Taako cries, fat salty tears into his coffee, Lup holds him, comforting her brother, soothing the flyaways from his braid as he laments the fact that he isn’t ready, that he doesn’t know when he will be ready. 

* * *

That night after dinner, Sazed pulls Taako into his lap and kisses him. A soft, gentle kiss that deepens when Taako opens his mouth to the other man. Sazed groans, grinding up into the elf, holding him secure, tight in that grip. He wraps one hand behind Taako’s head, fingers tangling in the delicate locks, and another grabs Taako’s wrist, pulling it to his crotch. 

Taako feels Sazed’s hardness, and a shot of fear laces through him. Hot and fast, like a deep gulp of whiskey. Taako’s toes go numb and his fingers feel cold. Sazed continues to rut up into him, grip on Taako’s wrist keeping his hand held on his crotch, hand at his head keeping him in place, even as the kiss breaks. 

“Just give me this, Taako, just give me this please,” Sazed groans, continuing to rut upward, erection rubbing Taako’s hand. “Please, Taako, please.” 

And Taako can’t speak because he isn’t ready, he isn’t sure if he wants this but he wants to make Sazed happy, he wants to prove he can make sacrifices for somebody he loves too. So when Sazed pulls back for a moment, Taako bites back a sigh of relief so intense that it almost deflates him. He only has a moment to breath before Sazed is sliding the elven man’s hand into his pants and wrapping his fingers around the elegant ones, a shared grip on his erection. 

Taako chokes back the bile in his throat, a groan Sazed surely mistakes for something more enthusiastic. He squeezes his eyes shut to the tears as Sazed starts grinding up into him again. 

“Yes,” Sazed groans, and the sound makes Taako’s stomach swirl. “Yes, Taako. Thank you, thank you, thank you for giving me this.” 

The room is quiet, save for the sound of Sazed’s grunts, the soft creak of the couch. Taako hears it, but he hears it through a vacuum, he is there, but he isn’t there. And for that, he is thankful. 

It takes what seems like forever for Sazed’s rhythm to stutter, hips bucking once, twice, thrice before Taako’s hand is covered in a sticky mess. Sazed sighs, light and airy. He presses a kiss into Taako’s hair, breathing in the smell of coconut and pomegranate that follows the elf everywhere. 

“Thank you, Taako. I love you, I love you, I love you,” Sazed whispers, voice full of reverence even as he pulls the hand from his pants and wipes the mess on the shorts he’s wearing. 

Taako can’t remember if he says it back. 

* * *

Taako is at dinner with everybody, he and Lup are dancing around the kitchen, perfectly in sync as they make food. The dining room is full to the brim of rowdy members of their little family. Magnus and Jules are playing with Johann, Barry is discussing some Important Science Thing with Lucretia, cracking a joke that makes her laugh out loud. Even Merle and Davenport are here, discussing loudly the difference between music and talking being beneficial for flowers. 

Taako hasn’t been happy like this for a moment. He’s about to ask what games they should play after dinner, a red curry over basmati rice, when his stone goes off. He ignores it, because the only person reaching out to him right now would be Sazed, and he knows that family night is about family, he could have come if he wanted. Plus, he would call if it was important. 

It goes off again. The vibration jarring Taako for a moment. He ignores it. It continues. Every few moments a new vibration alerting him to the fact that he has another text message waiting. Eventually the vibrations from Taako’s stone get to be enough that the others are noticing, eyes turning to him, inquisitive but not judging. As Lup is finishing the curry he excuses himself for a moment. 

**Sazed: Taako  
** **Sazed: Taako  
** **Sazed: I wish you were home right now  
** **Sazed: You spend too much time away  
** **Sazed: Why do you have to go over twice a week anyway?  
** **Sazed: Once a week should be enough.   
** **Sazed: Honestly, you said you would be mine  
** **Sazed: It’s like you’re divided  
** **Sazed: You should give more attention to me, to us, to the future you want to build  
** **Sazed: They’re just holding you back  
** **Sazed: I love you, but I have to be honest, eventually you’ll have to chose.   
** **Sazed: And when that happens, I hop e you make the correct choice.   
** **Sazed: See you when you get home. 9:15, no later.  
** **Sazed: Take the bus, I don’t want to pick you up and I don’t want them knowing where I live. **

Taako is trembling, but he isn’t sure why, Sazed is right. When you choose to make a future with somebody you have to make sacrifices, you need to leave your family and spend more time with your significant other, right? That only makes sense, he reassures himself. Choking back more bile as he pockets his SoFS. He resolves that this will be his last Thursday with everybody, from now on he’ll only come over for Sunday brunch. 

* * *

The next Thursday Taako is home, cooking for Sazed when the texts come in. He had forgotten to update everybody. 

**Lup-d-Loop: Koko, are you not coming today??? You’ve never missed a game night. **

**Barold: Lup is worried, Taako, you okay? Do you need a ride? **

**Mango: Hey!! Jules and I are going to grab snacks, I think we are just ordering in tonight, and watching movies instead of games. Want us to grab you anything? :D :D :D**

**HiTower: Where the fuck are you? Dav and I wanted your special 30 clove chicken? :(**

When Taako goes to reply Sazed slips the stone from his hands, shutting it off. He wraps his arms around the smaller man, all warmth and love. “It’s our night, now, remember? No family tonight.” 

And Taako nods, trying to understand where Sazed is coming from, even as his heart aches. 

* * *

It’s the one year anniversary of their first date, that little cafe on campus, the first time it happens. Taako is sure it’s an accident. It’s just that, the day falls on a Sunday and Taako specifically makes sure to have the evening open for Sazed but he really wants brunch with his family. 

So he gets up early, makes a nice breakfast for Sazed and serves it to him in bed. He wakes his boyfriend with a kiss and a smile.

“Happy anniversary, babe. I made you breakfast.” He beams, watching the surprise flicker over Sazed’s face, happiness and love following shortly after. 

“Baby,” Sazed sighs, looking at Taako with awe-filled eyes. “Thank you, this is perfect. You’re perfect.”

Taako smiles sipping his tea cautiously, it’s still too hot to drink really, while Sazed eats. He finds so much joy in the little noises of contentment his boyfriend makes while eating food he made for him. 

“That’s going to be a hard act to follow, what else is on the schedule for today?” Sazed asks. Crawling out of the bad and moving passed Taako to their shared closet. 

“Well, here in a bit I’m gonna head over to the house, have brunch with everybody then I thought we co-“ 

Taako is cut off by a searing pain. First on his face. A sharp pain that starts just above his right eye and radiates across his head. It blossoms into a migraine almost immediately, Taako’s world spins, his ears ring. He doesn’t understand what’s happening.

Then the pain moves, covers his hands, this one is a burning pain, searing hot and heavy. Like Lup, but less loving. He’s spilled his tea, still steaming and hot from the pot, all over his hands and into his lap. He wants to cry, wants to scream. Instead he slowly opens his eyes, feels the swelling on the right side of his face, sees the reddening skin of his hands, the mug he dropped, the tea that missed him soaking into the white carpet on the floor. 

“Shit Taako,” Sazed growls, voice angry still, over some mistake Taako doesn’t yet understand. “Look what the fuck you made me do. Your eye is going to swell.” 

His words grow softer as he assesses the damage, kneeling on wet carpet in front of Taako, he takes the elves hands in his, ignoring Taako’s hiss of pain as he looks over the tender, reddening skin, no blisters or boils are coming up yet, but Taako’s hands are shaking, and they hurt. Sazed reaches up a hand, nails misshapen and bitten to the quick, to touch at Taako’s eye. He grimaces, or is that a smirk, when Taako hisses and pulls back, the eye continues swelling, Taako’s vision blurs. He sees Sazed grimace (or smile?) once more before standing back to his full height. 

“Let me shower and I’ll treat your hands and eye. You’ll have to stay home today. You can’t go out looking like that. Your family already hates me, they won’t understand that it was just an accident, babe, they just won’t.” 

Sazed grabs some clothing from the closet and heads to their bathroom, humming a little as he goes. 

Taako ignores the swirling in his stomach, the feeling that the world has been turned upside down and tries not to cry. 

It hurts too much, anyway. 

* * *

**Me: Hey Lulu, I’m not feeling too well today. I think I’m gonna miss Sunday brunch, I’m sorry.  
** **Lup-d-Loop: Are you okay Koko? Be serious.  
** **Lup-d-Loop: I’m worried about you  
** **Lup-d-Loop: You don’t have to answer I just… I feel like we don’t talk anymore.   
** **Lup-d-Loop: If you still feel sick tmrrw lemme know, I’ll make you your fav soup  
** **Lup-d-Loop: I love you, Koko. You are my heart, always. Please remember that. **

* * *

Taako wakes up Monday with a swollen eye and tender fingers. He can’t really use them, holding items hurts, even being in the shower makes his hands and eye ache. He decides to skip his classes. By the time he wonders out to the living room, it's late 10 or so. He sees a beautiful bouquet of flowers, a stunning arrangement really, next to a little box. It’s a bit of a struggle, hurts like hell, but he gets the clasp on the box undone to find a necklace. It’s beautiful, a rose gold chain. An ‘S’ hangs from the chain, about an inch long, gold, a single blue topaz sits in the middle of the ‘S’, clear blue and beautiful. The topaz reminds Taako of Sazed’s eyes. He thinks that why the man chose them. The clasp for the necklace is too small for his sore fingers to work, so he leaves the necklace in the box, knowing he will ask Sazed to put it on him later. 

* * *

Sazed puts it on him, softly kissing the curve of his neck as he does.

The rose gold looks beautiful really, a lovely contrast with that stunning year-round golden bronze color of his skin. 

Taako hates it, he wants to rip it off, to throw it at Sazed and scream. To ask why a necklace would make up for the tenderness of his fingers, the ache in his face, the bruise on his eye. 

Instead he says thank you.

* * *

Sazed promises that this was an accident. He’s so sorry. It’ll never happen again. 

* * *

They makeup, in Sazed’s favorite way, he sighs and grunts as he ruts against Taako, thankfully he is considerate of Taako’s sore hands and just grinds into his leg. 

Taako says the tears are happy. 

He isn’t sure what happy is. 

* * *

Sazed hits him again three weeks later. Taako apologizes, he shouldn’t have tried to leave. Sunday brunch is overrated anyway. He sends Lup and Maggie some lame text about a migraine. 

* * *

Taako’s hands are better, and Sazed is _ very _ happy for that when they makeup. 

* * *

Sazed has Taako change his number. It’s for them really. Taako needs to let go of the past, let go of his family, if they will make it as a couple. 

See, that’s what Taako doesn’t understand, Sazed explains, voice loud and booming as he towers over the elf, having pushed him down onto the bed. 

“They don’t fucking_ like_ me, babe,” Sazed yells. If he notices how Taako flinches, he doesn’t pay attention. “And we can’t have that, don’t you see? Can’t you see where I’m coming from,” Sazed kneels, mere inches in front of Taako, grabbing his fingers in a crushing grip. 

“If this relationship is going to make it, I need you to give yourself to me. All of you. No more Lup, no more Barry or Magnus, no more Merle, Davenport or Lucretia. They will poison us. I’ve made so many sacrifices for you Koko.” 

Only Lup calls Taako ‘Koko’, hearing the nickname on Sazed’s lips doesn’t make him happy, it sends a shiver of disgust down his spine. 

“You’ve said so yourself. You’re nothing special. But I chose you, I love you. But I can’t keep being second, I need to come first for you. Before everything else. I need to be your everything.” 

“Okay,” Taako agrees. Afterall, Sazed is right, everybody makes sacrifices, Taako can make a few for Sazed. 

* * *

Sazed hits him again.

He explains, it's just that Taako makes him feel so many things so strongly that he lashes out. He can't help himself. 

Taako apologizes, Sazed leaves flowers and a gift in the morning. He promises it will never happen again. 

* * *

It happens again. 

* * *

Candlenights comes, Taako misses his family. He makes the mistake of saying so, and Sazed locks him outside in the cold for five hours. 

* * *

The next morning he wakes up with, thankfully, no frostbite, a beautiful, red chrysanthemum and some new kitchenware. 

* * *

It’s been a year since Taako and Sazed started officially dating. 

He can’t remember why he wanted to be in love so badly anymore. 

He would rather be loved by Lup than Sazed. 

* * *

He tries to leave, but as he does he just keeps looping around, back and back and back into their room, into their bed. 

Once he thinks he walks all the way to his old house just for Lup and Barry to laugh at him and slam the door in his face. 

Sazed picks him up off the floor, wipes away his tears. 

“See, babe? They don’t love you anymore. They don’t deserve you. I do.” 

* * *

Taako has a nightmare that Lup goes missing and he forgets her. He wakes up sobbing. He can’t breathe, there is an ache in his chest so deep he thinks it will never heal. 

Sazed asks what’s wrong. When Taako tells him his face goes blank. He listens to Taako cry, doesn’t move until Taako reaches for his stone, hands shaking. He needs to call his sister, he needs to hear Lup’s voice tell him that everything is okay. 

Sazed sees this and takes the device, he’s quick, even as he removes the battery and shatters the stone against the wall. It happens in only a second, so fast that Taako’s fingers are still poised above the keys. 

He hits Taako, hard, maybe the hardest he's ever hit him. The elf’s head hits the headboard, causing him to see stars and a sharp ringing to set off in his ears. He slinks onto the bed, trying to focus his thoughts, stop the double vision, hear through the ringing that sounds more like a scream. He feels more than sees Sazed crawl onto him. His fear mounts with every moment as strong hands wrap around his throat. 

“You’re so fucking selfish, Koko,” Sazed growls. Fingers tightening as Taako’s vision starts to haze out. “I give and give and give and still, you can’t let the fuck go of your stupid sister and her boyfriend. You hang onto that gang of misfits like they can give you something I can’t. I’m fucking trying Taako, I’m fucking try-“

Taako doesn’t hear the end of the sentence. His vision gives out, going black. He worries that he’s dying, that he’ll never get to apologize to Lup for missing their birthday, that he’ll never get to give Barry some kind of shovel talk, or see Magnus and Jules get married or have tea with Lucretia as the sunrises, or enjoy one last drink with Merle. Taako’s vision and consciousness leave him, and he is only full of regret. 

* * *

Taako is surprised when he wakes up the next morning. The bed is empty, as usual, and his head hurts. He feels his face, looking for any breaks. His left eye is swollen, and his hair is matted in the back. He probably bled all over the sheets after hitting his head. 

He slowly moves to the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror makes him cry. His face is swollen, his hair is tangled and red. His neck, long and elegant, is bruised black and blue from Sazed’s hands. 

Taako showers. Tears and blood mingling at his feet as he cleans himself. He watches the water until it runs clear. Then he stands, waiting until the water turns ice cold. Only when the cold sends his body into shivers does he turn the tap off. 

He brushes his teeth, and gently pulls his hair into a braid, fishtail like Lup always loves. He pokes at his eye, still bruised and swollen; he can’t see out of it. He moves from the bathroom and into the bedroom, there is indeed blood, his blood, on the sheets and his pillow. Taako sniffles for a moment. He walks to the closet and pulls on soft sweats and his favorite sweater before grabbing a few of his favorite clothing items and throws them into a gym bag. He walks with purpose through the house. He ignores the flower arrangement on the table, huge and gaudy. Bigger than all the previous ones. He ignores the box settled next to the flowers. 

Taako walks out the front door. He makes sure to lock it behind himself. He keeps his head tall as he walks to the bus stop. He waits, patiently, the ten minutes it takes for the bus to arrive. He has no fare, Sazed handled all the money, so instead of cash or coin he drops in a large gold ring into the box. A gift after Sazed knocked him into a wall, spraining his wrist. He won’t need it anymore. 

The bus runs to about two blocks from where he used to live, it’s been awhile but he hopes everybody stayed in the house. As the thought crosses his mind his steps falter, but only a little. If they aren’t here, he will find them. They’re his family, they will always have his back, and he will always love them. 

Taako sighs heavily, almost crying with relief when he sees Magnus’ red-orange pickup and Barry’s nondescript silver sedan in the driveway.

His steps take a bite more focus, they’re a little further apart as he moves up the drive, he sees the plants Merle most definitely helped them with this year, he hears Johann in the backyard. There’s curtains Lucretia chose in the window, and Jule’s is singing inside, Taako can hear it. 

He pauses, only for a moment, fist hovering over the door. He knows he looks rough, the marks on his neck, the bruise on his eye, the throbbing in his head. 

He’s not sure when he started crying, but the tears flow freely as he finally knocks. Fist falling heavily on the door in three quick raps. 

“One sec!” He hears Lup yell from inside, and his heart jumps for joy. 

Fear runs through him for a moment, the vivid vision of Lup and Barry seeing him, answering the door before sneering and shutting it in his face plays on a loop in his head. If Lup won’t have him, he has nowhere to go. He has no one. He wouldn’t blame her either. He imagines what she’ll see when she opens the door, the brother she hasn’t spoken to in almost six months, showing up on her doorstep, looking like shit. 

But that’s his sister, that’s his other half, that’s his _ heart _.

Lup would never turn him away. 

Lup opens the door and Taako watches as a wild array of emotions flitters across her face. Shock, anger, sadness, love, _ disbelief _. It happens, once, twice, and ultimately, she starts crying too. 

“Koko,” She whispers, voice light and breathless as she reaches out a hand, almost touching his face as if she doesn’t believe that he’s there. 

“H-hey, Lulu,” Taako answers, voice hoarse from tears and disuse. “I missed a few game nights, wanted to make sure I was early for this one.”

Lup laughs, soft and then with growing hysterics as she cries. She pulls Taako into a hug and squeezes him, she doesn’t let go. Even as they both soak the other in their tears. Taako doesn’t let go either, he fears if he does, this might all disappear. 

Her laughter dies down as the other’s start to ask who’s at the door. Lup sighs, breathing in the distinct smell of her brother. 

“Taako’s home,” she whispers, first so only her brother can hear it. Then she repeats, louder, almost yelling as their friends, their family, approach the front door. “Taako’s home!”

  



	2. Forget-Me-Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting over abuse isn't easy, but Taako has a good support system, one of the best. He takes the worst year of his life and he learns from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much more user friendly! All the bad stuff happens in that first chapter, this one shows Taako getting better, getting over it and basically grabbing his best life by the horns. 
> 
> Also, a loving note from the author: abuse comes in all shapes and sizes babies. Taako went through a lot in that first chapter, I've been through some and I'm sure a few of you have had some pretty hard times in your life. I'm proud of you, for making it through that. It's not easy, but we can find support systems everywhere too. I love you, abused or not, and I'm thankful you're here.

The first night is the worst. The hardest night. Taako paces. Long legs carrying him from the living room, across the kitchen, into the hallway and to his bedroom. A bedroom. The bedroom that used to his. That will be his again. 

On the way back to the living room he peeks into Lup’s room. The room that is now her and Barry’s room. 

He missed them taking the plunge, but he’s glad he’s here to see it. A hand comes up, almost against his will and brushes over the sensitive skin of his neck. He watches Lup and Barry, sitting at the head of the bed, legs intertwined as they read. Lup rests her head on Barry's shoulder, and he runs a hand through her hair, ombre and red, another event that happened while Taako was gone. It’s comforting, domestic. Something he and Sazed never really had. 

It’s better because he knows that Lup would untangle herself from Barry and comfort him if he needs it. He knows Barry and Lup would let him crawl right up between them, that Barry would start discussing some nerd shit and Lup would run her fingers through his hair.

His legs carry him further, past the room Magnus and Julia share. Rustic and hospitable. He knows that Johann sleeps on a dog bed in the corner, one that Julia made. He knows that the rocking chair by the window was handcrafted by Magnus and is so, so comfortable. He knows that if he wants, he can curl up in that chair, open the blinds a little and catch one of the best naps of his life. Magnus and Julia won’t care, they’ll be quiet if they see him. 

He walks past Lucretia’s room, covered almost floor to ceiling in bookshelves. Journals cover almost every surface of his desk, drawings and doodles are pinned to the wall. Taako knows the blanket at the foot of her bed, bright and paisley and ugly, is the most comfortable blanket in the world. He knows that if he crawls into her bed and under that blanket Lucretia will put on some soft jazz music and let them quietly exist. Alone together. 

Taako makes it back to the living room, he’s doing a weird kind of lap around the living room when the knocking starts. It’s loud, thundering and Taako’s heart stops completely for a moment before hammering in his chest, a mile a minute and he’s breathless so breathless. The stacatoo beat intense and painful as a voice joins the thunderous noise of a fist against the mahogany door. 

“Taako!” Sazed bellows, voice angry. It’s thunder and lightning and barely concealed rage that makes Taako’s lungs spasm and his fingers dance over the bruises on his throat, the skin tender and swollen. 

“Taako! Taako if this is about last night I’m sorry.” Sazed’s voice breaks, the pounding on the door slows for a moment. “I’m so sorry, baby, I- I didn’t mean it. I’m so sorry.” 

Taako’s feet carry him, is he willing them or are they moving toward the voice of somebody he loves? He stops at the door, just on the other side. He can hear Sazed’s breathing, ragged and hoarse. The scream that follows makes Taako jump, fear lacing through him white hot and intense. 

“Taako!! You can’t leave me. You can’t fucking leave me,” Sazed screams. 

“Koko,” Lup’s voice is soft, gentle and loving and breaks through the thick atmosphere surrounding Taako and the door. 

He moves his hand away from the door, when had he placed his hand on the door? Taako’s face is tear streaked, everything hurts as the pressure of crying builds in his head. 

“Koko, you can’t listen. It wasn’t an accident, he _will_ do it again.” 

Taako’s heart breaks as Lup’s fingers flutter around her neck, as if she’s mirroring the terror Taako felt when huge hands wrapped around his neck, as if she wants to take that pain from him, to make sure he never has to watch his vision fade out while missing her again. 

He nods, sinking to his knees in front of the door. The jarring noise of fists banging against the door, punctuated occasionally by the sharp sound of an open handed slap doesn’t phase him any longer. The noise causes the others to gather into the living room. Various household items carried in ways that are almost threatening. 

“Please, please Taako. Just,” Sazed pauses, Taako can hear his breathing through the door, there’s the shuffle of feet and the moment goes on so long he almost thinks Sazed has left. “Just talk to me, Taako.” 

Taako’s crying turns almost to body shaking sobs. His heart cries out for Sazed. For the man he’s cooked with, the man he’s fallen asleep next to, laughed with, cried _with,_ _for_, _over_. The man he thought he would spend the rest of his life happy and in love with. 

“Go away,” Magnus shouts. Moving toward the door, followed closely by Julia and Lucretia. “Taako doesn’t want, doesn’t  _ need _ , to talk to you.” 

“Magnus!” Sazed yells, the pounding of his fists against the door reinvigorated as he earns a response from inside the house. “Magnus let me talk to Taako.” 

“No,” Magnus replies. Voice hard and resolved. It doesn’t waiver. “Taako can talk to you if he wants to, it doesn’t look like he wants to. Go home, Sazed.” 

“Fuck you,” Sazed bites back. Words harmful and full of venom. The tone makes Taako cower, curling in on himself, even as Julia and Lucretia help him to stand and move toward the couch. “Fuck you, Magnus. Or maybe not. I see the way you look at him. Even though you have that pretty little thing you sleep next to at night. How long have you and her been together? Since you were 14 right? That’s almost seven years now. It’s weird then, the way you look at Taako, huh? The same way I do. Don’t hold your breath, champ.” Sazed laughs now, dark and without joy. “Don’t hold your breath, he doesn’t put out. Cries if you try to show him, forget that a person has needs.”

“Ya know what, Sazed?” Magnus interrupts, opening the door now that Taako has been moved from the entrance. “I’m… I’m just really not fucking into this right now. So you have a few options, you can continue to stick your head up your ass, and see how long it takes for somebody here to be done with your shit, or you can count your losses and go home.”

“Let me speak with Taako.” Sazed reiterates. Drawing himself up to his full height. 

He still isn’t as tall as Magnus, he has to look up slightly to make eye contact with the human fighter. Sazed is bigger than Taako, about six inches taller and broader. He doesn’t have that advantage with Magnus. He’s shorter and less broad, probably for the first time in his life he’s looking at somebody that would, without a doubt, kick his ass in a test of strength. 

“How about fucking no,” Magnus replies. Leaning against the door frame. From somewhere he materializes his favorite whittling knife, a gift from Davenport bought on a travel someplace, and starts cleaning his nails. “Go home Sazed, knock on our door again and the police won’t get here fast enough to save your pretty face.” 

Sazed leaves, but he takes to blowing up Taako’s SoFS. 

* * *

**[6 Missed Calls: Sazed]**

**[3 Voicemails: Sazed** ]

**Sazed: Taako  
** **Sazed: Taako  
** **Sazed: I can’t fucking believe you  
** **Sazed: I make one little mistake  
** **Sazed: I slip up a couple times  
** **Sazed: and you leave??  
** **Sazed: You know how I fet  
** **Sazed: I’ve always been jealous  
** **Sazed: Especially of your sister  
** **Sazed: I didn’t mean to hurt you  
** **Sazed: I don’t like to hurt you  
** **Sazed: you always make me hurt you  
** **Sazed: and then you jst leave?  
** **Sazed: you just gie up like you never did anything wrong?  
** **Sazed: no taako no  
** **Me: please, sazed, please just leave me alone  
** **Sazed: I can’t fucking belive you Taako  
** **Sazed: youre so ufckin selfish  
** **Sazed: you never loved me  
** **Sazed: you could never put me before you sister  
** **Sazed: I always had to come second  
** **Sazed: should have finished what I astarted last night  
** **[You have blocked this number and will no longer receive messages or calls]**

* * *

Lup and Barry go with Taako to get his frequency changed. He gets an entirely new Stone of Far Speech. 

* * *

The bruises begin to fade, Taako’s head heals and soon he starts looking normal again.

He doesn’t feel normal, but the bruises don’t stick out as much, so he looks much more normal. He doesn’t look like he has anxiety, like nightmares keep him up and sometimes he has to crawl into bed with his twin sister just to get an hour or two of sleep. 

So Taako tries to take it slow, and tries to be patient with himself while the fear and anxiety run rampant in his head. 

Leaving the house is hard, he fears that Sazed is around every corny, ready and waiting with a fist held high. He wears a scarf around his neck to hide the bruises, the runs through concealer so quickly, too quickly as he tries to unblacken that eye. 

Lucretia teaches him the 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 method, which helps when the anxiety is growing. 

Merle and Davenport teach Taako meditation. Fifteen minutes before bed and again in the morning help. It doesn't fix him, but he sleeps a little better. 

Magnus tries to teach Taako a little woodworking, something to do with his hands. It doesn't stick, but he enjoys spending the time with Magnus anyway. 

Julia tries to teach Taako to knit, and that actually does stick. The motion is repetitive and smooth and he doesn't have to worry about accidentally whittling off his thumb. 

Lup and Barry help Taako with magic. They show him a few protective spells, a few defensive and a couple offensive spells. But mostly, they remind him that he's never alone.

And that's something Taako really needs to hear. 

* * *

The first few weeks he’s back on campus there is a revolving number of people who walk him too and from classes. A year ago Taako would have felt suffocated, felt like they were babying him and he just didn’t need it.

He knows he’s being babied now, he knows he doesn’t need it. But the comfort of seeing Lucretia, smiling soft and sweet with a cup of coffee outside of his last lecture of the day speaks wonders. He doesn’t need it, but he wants it. 

They walk together to Magnus’ truck, parked in the free parking just off campus, the bed loaded down with items from the Power Bear School of Fight, soft music coming from the radio as Magnus types away on his SoFS, probably texting Julia. 

Sazed approaches the truck, yelling Taako’s name as he runs for the vehicle. Lucretia turns and a -blue-gray mage hand pushes the man back as they get into the truck. He struggles to get around it, Lucretia makes sure that’s impossible. She holds the man back for as long as she can while they drive off. 

Taako quietly thanks her, happy to be surrounded by the protective love of his best friends. 

* * *

It’s the first Thursday Game Night Taako has been able to really attend in what feels like forever. 

He makes 30 Clove Chicken for everybody, followed by red velvet cream cheese stuffed cookies. 

Merle wins the game of Fantasy Clue before the first round is over. 

Davenport chokes over Lup’s cards during a round of Fantasy Cards Against Humanity. 

Taako laughs, high and full of joy he thought had been sapped from his body forever. 

His body is healed, the bruises and bumps gone, the scars fading from existence, and he feels happy. Taako feels safe and warm and loved when in the company of his family. The people that he would give anything and everything he can for, and those he knows would give everything to him in return. 

* * *

Taako gives falling in love with himself a try. 

It’s hard, he sees shortcoming after shortcoming, failure after failure. 

But for each bad thing, he tries to name something good. 

* * *

One week back home becomes two weeks back home. 

Taako smiles more. 

* * *

A few weeks back home quickly become four months back home. 

Taako watches Julia try on wedding dress after wedding dress in preparation for a very big day and his breath is stolen. He cries more than she does when she finds The Dress, and screams an enthusiastic yes. 

She looks beautiful. 

* * *

Magnus cleans up well. He looks handsome. Julia is absolutely enthralling. Nobody can take their eyes off her as she walks down the short aisle, a small bouquet of wildflowers, courtesy of Merle in her hands. 

She has eyes only for Magnus. 

Taako is so, so thankful he didn’t miss what is, without a doubt, one of the happiest days of Magnus’ life. 

The cake he makes and the food he caters in aren't too shabby either. 

* * *

Barry, two years older than the twins and already specializing in The School of Necromancy, finishes his degree. 

Lup and Taako finish their general studies and have to choose their specialization. 

Lup choses Evocation magic, because, duh. 

Taako choses Transmutation, because, duh. 

Magnus, also two years older than the twins and long since graduated from the Power Bear School of Fighting, opens a dog resort and training school with Julia. 

Lucretia, only a year older than the twins is set to finish at the School of Abjuration. She is excitedly waiting to decide if she wants a phd or a masters. Or to get another degree. 

She does both. 

* * *

Barry applies for a doctorate in Necromancy, because he’s a real big fucking nerd. He is admitted, of course, any school would be so blessed to have him. 

Taako, again, is struck by how happy he is that he gets to be here. That he gets to watch Barry walk across the stage, accept his degree and run into his sisters waiting arms. 

He could do without watching them swallow the others face for what feels like twenty fucking minutes, but he’s happy they’re happy. 

Lup breezes through Evocation because she’s a fucking nerd. 

Taako breezes through Transmutation because honestly? He’s just that good.

* * *

A little over two years after Taako leaves Sazed he and Lup are finishing their four year degrees. 

Barry is in a doctorate program. 

Lup applies for a doctorate program. 

Taako applies for a masters program. 

* * *

A year later, at the age of 23, Taako graduates with his Masters in Transmutation Magic. 

He cries as he walks across the stage. 

* * *

Sizzle it Up is his child. 

It’s a building that he finds while walking through town to get to his job. 

It’s his savings that buy the property. 

* * *

Lucretia helps him draw the layout and design. 

Magnus helps him build and fix the building to be what he wants it to be. 

Merle and Davenport, even Barry and Lup all help. 

His blood, sweat and tears are put into making Sizzle it Up feasible. 

The blood, sweat and tears of his closest allies are put into helping Taako achieve his dream. 

* * *

Opening day at Sizzle it Up is good. 

* * *

The reviews of Sizzle it Up are great. 

They are numerous, pouring in constantly. Everything on Fantasy Yelp is positive. They praise the design and decor of the building. A nice modern feel with rustic charm (thanks Jules). They praise the plating and the food. Taako worked day and night pouring over every recipe on the menu time after time after time. 

He cannot thank his family enough for taste testing. 

* * *

Within a year Sizzle it Up is a destination eatery, and Taako employs a good amount of staff. He’s hired an accountant for keeping the lights on and his employees paychecks filed out. 

He’s trained and trained and trained his employees so that wait staff can make salads, and bartenders can make appetizers and the line cooks know the recipes like the backs of their hands. 

It’s hard work but it’s his work, and he loves it. 

* * *

He’s closing up on a Sunday night he let his staff go, early and is finishing the duties he usually leaves to Ren, his second in command. He’s in the back counting the safe as Magnus helps by wiping down the counters. He can hear Barry and Lup discussing magical theory. 

His ears twitch, little gold earrings jiggling as he hears a small, hesitant knock on the front glass. He glances at the clock on the wall. It’s 6:30, they’ve been closed for half an hour. He knows he published to social media the change in hours, the early close. So he isn’t sure who would be knocking on the window. 

“Hey!” Lup’s voice carries easily through the restaurant to the back office. Prompting Taako to stand and lock all earnings for the day back in the safe. “Koko, you need to come up here. There’s a kid at the door.” 

“Lulu, I know you don’t get out much, because of your nerd shit and Barold and all but you can’t call anybody shorter than you a ki-” Taako is cut off, because Lup is right. 

He enters the front dining area of his restaurant in time to see Magnus opening the door a crack for the kid to enter through. The boy is short, dressed properly. Taako would daresay he even looks fancy. Wandering around town as night approaches in his Sunday best. He appears human, Taako thinks; about Merle’s height? Which in human years would be…? Taako doesn’t know, he honestly knows shit all about humans, because he only knows three and they're adults now. And one was Magnus fucking Burnsides who is an absolute fucking unit of a man and has been since he was a boy.

Magnus leads the kid to a chair at the table with Lup and Barry. Taako grabs a little glass of water and joins the group at the table. 

“Hey, pumpkin,” Taako says, keeping his voice low and soothing as he pushes the water toward the boy. “Weird time to be out alone?” 

“Hi, sir. Yes, sir. It’s a weird time. I was, uh, you know the shopping center around the corner? I was there with my dad. He was looking at some new clothing and I saw somebody acting a little suspicious. I stepped away just for a second! I mean, only a second, sir, because I wanted to get to the bottom of what was happening, and it turns out they were stealing! Not only from the Fantasy Target but also they were picking pockets of customers as they went.”

The kid pauses for a moment, he sips his water and looks at the adults, taking in their appearance, before taking a shaky breath and returning to his story. 

“Well, I had to report them! So I went to the front desk and did that. They called the authorities and the thieves were grabbed and I got to watch! It was super cool actually, the police officers who answered the call actually gave me a few tips for the future which will be useful,” he trails off, sentence unfinished as he taps a random beat into the table with his fingers. 

“I tried to return to where my dad had been shopping but when I got there he wasn’t there. So I thought I would just stand in front of the store and wait for him. I ran outside and I thought I saw him turn down the street so I ran after him. I kept trying to follow him but eventually I lost him,” the boy starts to cry now, his voice growing a little hoarse as he continues with his tale. “I don’t even think that was my dad. I should have stayed close, or asked somebody at the Fantasy Target to call him.” 

A moment of hush falls over the group, Taako gently rubs the boys shoulder, he whispers to Magnus that he should grab Taako’s SoFS. 

“Hey bubeleh, what’s your name?”

“I- oh, sir, I'm so sorry! My name is Angus.” 

“Well, hi Agnes. I’m Taako and this is my restaurant. The big guy who let you in is Magnus. These two nerdlords are Lup, my twin sister and her boyfriend, Barold.” 

“It’s nice to meet you sirs, and ma’am!” 

“Do you know your dads frequency? If you do you can call him from my stone, kiddo.” 

“I do! That’s a good idea.” 

“Fantastic pumpkin,” Taako smiles softly at the kid. He’s really kind of cute. All proper with Taako and his group of chucklefucks. “You dial daddio and I’ll get you a little something to eat. Are you hungry?” 

Angus nods, focusing on entering the correct information into the stone. He waits patiently, a soft static emits from the stone as it tries to connect. It appears that there is no answer. Angus bites his lip before putting the stone down and looking to the others in the room. 

“Uh, Miss Lup ma’am, my dad didn’t answer. I know your brother said I could use the stone, but I might try him again in a moment. Would that be okay?” 

Lup bites back a laugh as she ruffles the kids hair. “Yeah little man, Koko won’t mind. You can use any of our stones until your dad answers and we get you home. Okay?” 

Angus’ tears return, he’s trying not to cry but he’s scared. So he just nods and continues to tap out that beat on the table. 

It’s about five minutes later just as Angus is about to dial his dad again when Taako exits the kitchen and sets a plate of warm pasta and reheated breadsticks in front of the boy. 

“Sorry, it's not totally fresh, kiddo, but we’re closed and these are some leftovers I would have ended up dropping at the shelter.” 

“That's okay, thank you Mr. Taako, sir! This smells amazing. I’m about to call my dad again, is that okay?” 

“Of course, get your daddio in here. There’s pasta for him too.” Taako smiles, winking at Angus as he laughs a little. “Take your time. We were just closing up, we have plenty of time, my man.” 

Angus focuses intently as he places his dads frequency into the stone again, making sure to check every digit as he inputs it. This time the static clears and a slightly accented voice comes over the speaker, clipped and professional. 

“This is Kravitz.” 

“Dad!” Angus yells, tears teasing at the edge of his voice as he delights in hearing his father on the other end of the line.

“Angus? Angus oh thank the gods you’re alright. I’ve been looking all over for you! Where have you been?” 

“I,” Angus starts openly crying now. “I got lost. I’m so sorry. I stepped away only for a second and then I couldn’t find you and now I’m at this nice man’s restaurant and he gave me pasta and he’s letting me use his stone and I’m so so-” 

“What’s the restaurant name, Angus? I’m on my way.” 

Angus looks up abruptly, appearing to realize he hadn’t actually checked the name of the restaurant before knocking on the door to enter. 

“It’s called Sizzle it Up. Corner of Phandalin and Neverwinter. He’ll find it easily,” Barry answers. 

Angus relays the information and Kravitz promises to be there within ten minutes or less. Lup assures him that there is no need to hurry. 

* * *

Seven minutes later the group is distracted from the cat video they’re watching on Magnus’ stone by two sharp knocks on the door. The group turns in a strange kind of synchronicity. There’s a moment of silence as the group takes in the appearance of the man standing by the doors.

Taako gasps for a moment. Tall, dark and handsome doesn’t even do it justice. The man, half drow maybe, is dressed in the same vein as his son. A nice dark suit, fit professionally and Taako is so, so thankful for that, with a deep maroon shirt. 

The group stays frozen for a moment, before Barry breaks whatever spell is thrown over them. 

“Stop, stop staring guys,” Barry chides, heading to the door to let the stranger in. "It's rude." 

“Dad!” Angus yells, right on Barry’s heels as the man steps into the building. 

“Angus.” The man’s voice is much like it was over the stone. A soft but proper accent flows through his words, making the deep baritone comforting. Taako finds that it’s a voice he trusts instantly. “Angus, I was so worried.” 

Taako hears a sniffle from the area around Kravitz’s waist, where Angus is still holding his head. 

“I’m sorry, dad. I just, somebody was stealing! I had to report them.” Angus’ tears continue to stream down his face, his voice is vexed but he seems more than happy that he's been reunited with his father. 

Kravitz sighs, even as he trails nimble fingers through his son's hair and an affectionate smile graces his face. 

“Did you bust ‘em, baby?” Kravitz's voice turns to an exaggerated, and very terrible upper New York accent. 

“Of course!” Angus smiles before breaking away from his dad, he easily grabs the hand that had been in his hair and pulling his dad further into the building. 

“Mr. Taako is super nice and he made me some really yummy pasta and he said there was some left over for you and his friends are super nice too! Mr. Magnus was showing us a cat video and did you know he and his wife train dogs? Can we get a dog dad?” 

“No,” Kravitz deadpans. “We cannot get a dog. I’m so very sure Queenie would hate that. You know how spoiled she is.” 

“True,” Angus laments. 

Angus and Kravitz come to a standstill in front of the seat the boy had just been sitting in, right next to Taako. The man smells wonderful, a deep, smoky smell that wafts off him softly, not overpowering, but subtle. It reminds Taako of evenings in front of his aunts fireplace, curled around Lup as they read. 

Angus gestures for his dad to have a seat before pulling himself into his dad's lap. 

“Sirs and ma’am, this is my dad. His name is Kravitz, he’s important and very, very smart.” 

Kravitz sputters for a moment, a soft blush spreading over his dark skin. It brings out the man’s cheekbones, high and beautiful. Taako is speechless, which doesn’t happen often. 

“Hi, I’m Magnus, the dog trainer.” Magnus introduces himself. His smile is broad and earnest as usual. Magnus at his prime, interacting with people, full to the brim of good ole rustic hospitality. 

“I’m Barry.” 

“And I’m Lup, the prettier twin,” Lup introduces herself, smiling ear to ear. 

“I, uh, I’m Taako, this is my restaurant?” Taako hates the way his voice raises just a bit at the end of the sentence, turning his soft introduction into a question. 

Kravitz smiles, and it’s glorious. Taako isn’t sure he can survive with the full force of this smile being turned to him for more than a moment. If Sazed’s smile was like glancing at the sun, then the soft curl of Kravitz’s lips, eyes cast down as if the man is too shy to smile at a stranger, is like looking straight at a supernova. Something Taako is blessed to observe. 

“You don’t sound so sure,” the man jokes, tone light and playful. “Maybe this isn’t your restaurant and you just feed lost young boys and their distressed parents?” 

“You caught me, my man, I just see young stragglers and I’m so  _ compelled _ to feed them reheated pasta and breadsticks.” 

Taako stands, excusing himself for a moment to get some food for Kravitz.

“So,” Kravitz drawls. “If this is Taako’s restaurant, why are you all gathered here on a Sunday night?” 

“It’s supposed to be family night, Koko closed early, but he doesn’t drive so somebody was gonna have to bring him home. Lines got crossed. Instead of just Magnus or just Barry and I, we all ended up here.” Lup answers, leaning forward, face in her hands as she speaks. “Our man Ango said you were shopping at Fantasy Target? Anything good there? I would love to introduce Barold to something that isn’t a crisp pair of blue jeans.” 

Kravitz laughs, smile bright and beaming. 

“We were just looking for some school clothes for Angus, unfortunately we didn’t get to make any purchases because a certain boy detective had to wander off to solve a mystery.” Kravitz’s tone is light, even as his son starts blushing. 

Taako exits the kitchen, breezing back to the table to present another plate of pasta and breadsticks to the father son duo. 

“It’s not my best, I think I’m actually rolling in my grave knowing I presented reheated food to somebody, but I refuse to turn the oven back on right now.” Taako jokes, sitting back in his seat. 

Kravitz takes the first bite, closing his eyes as he slowly chews the food, he sets down the fork for a moment and just enjoys the flavors as they dance over his tastebuds, an experience much better than the meal boxes or take out he and Angus order several times a week. Taako feels a beat of pride as the man obviously savors the food he’s been served. 

A quiet moment passes while Kravitz eats. Taako returns to the back office to finish counting the drawer for the evening, Magnus returns to wiping down the bar and tables. Lup and Barry follow the man and stack chairs behind him. Within a few moments everybody is gathering at the table with Angus and Kravitz again. 

“Can I just…” Kravitz pauses for a moment while Angus hides a chuckle behind his hand. “That was the best meal I’ve had in awhile. If that was reheated and not to the chef’s expectation, I can’t imagine what I would get during business hours. How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing, bubeleh! This is my treat. Your satisfaction is payment enough.” 

“You can’t be serious,” Kravitz interjects. “That meal was, gods, it was so good.” 

“Then come back during business hours someday,” Taako says, grabbing the empty plate from in front of the man. “You can thank all of my staff then.” 

Kravitz just smiles, moving to stand. Angus has been nodding off on his dad’s lap. It looks like the days adventure has taken it out of him. He barely rouses as Kravitz stands, still holding the boy to his front. 

“I look forward to it, Taako,” Kravitz whispers, looking at Taako like the man is a mystery he would very much like to figure out. 

* * *

Taako thinks he returns the sentiment. For the first time in a few years he wants to get to know somebody. 

* * *

Lup makes sure to plant her elbow squarely in Taako’s side as they leave the restaurant, locking up behind them. 

“I saw the way you looked at him,” She whispers in his ear. 

Taako swears under his breath, rubbing gently at his side. He throws Lup a nasty look at she winds her arm through his. 

“I looked at nobody in any such way. Stay out of my business.” 

“You hope he comes back,” she teases, smiling brightly when Taako pulls away to flip her off. 

"Since you're being a brat I demand Chinese for takeout tonight," Taako retorts, sticking his tongue out at Lup as well.

"Merle wanted your famous French Onion soup," She singsongs from the front seat. 

"Merle can fuck off, I want Chinese take out." 

* * *

And maybe he does hope Kravitz comes back. 

* * *

Taako lays in bed that night, curled into his blankets and thinks about a man that smells like fire on a summer evening, with obsidian skin and a smile with sharp teeth. 

And yeah, Taako definitely hopes that he’ll return to the restaurant. 

* * *

It’s two weeks later and Taako is making courtesy rounds before returning to the kitchen. Ren, his head chef, is here tonight so he can spend more time in the front and less in the kitchen micromanaging. 

He’s filling some drinks for a few customers, feet starting to ache in the heeled boots he had chosen to wear today, when he hears a familiar voice. 

“Hello, sir!” 

Taako turns, smile already on his face as he sees a mass of curly hair headed his way. Angus is dressed as proper as he was when he stumbled in about two weeks ago. He’s wearing khakis and, gods above, a sweater vest over a white button up shirt. Taako likes the boy, he likes him a lot actually, but he dresses really and truly like a nerd. Before Taako can return the greeting a small set of arms is wrapping around his skinny jean clad legs. Taako stumbles for a moment, overtaken by how much force Angus puts into the hug. 

“Hi, pumpkin,” Taako murmurs affectionately. Placing a hand atop Angus’ head. 

“Hello, Taako.”

Taako’s head jerks, instinctively his eyes search the fairly crowded dining area of the restaurant for Kravitz. It’s not hard to find him, the man cuts an impressive figure. He appears dressed down from the other day. He’s wearing form fitting black slacks, and a purple vest over a white shirt. His sleeves are rolled up just past his elbows and the sight of his arms makes Taako’s head spin for a moment. 

Kravitz is fucking hot, he has to know it. Because today's look is deliberately styled to short circuit as much of the elf’s brain as possible. Taako whispers a quick thanks to Lup for convincing him to wear the soft red skinny jeans that had been sitting in his closet, the white chiffon top with the bow in the middle that he threw over the red cami was Lucretia’s idea. He feels like maybe they knew what was happening today, because normally they don’t encourage him to get so dressed up for work, even the fishtail braid was slightly over the top, Lup having braided a ruby red ribbon into it.

“Kravitz,” Taako squeaks, immediately chastising himself for it. “Kravitz, hi,” he repeats, thankful when his voice obeys and stays at a normal octave. 

“Angus and I were debating what to have for dinner tonight when we both remembered a certain kind chef who served us some of the best pasta we’ve ever had, we decided to see if we could finesse another meal out of him.” Kravitz explains. 

“Of course,” Taako replies, heading back to the podium where his hosts are. They look alarmed as Taako walks back, hand on Angus’ shoulder. “June, do we have a nice table for these two?” 

June looks, eyes breezing over the laminated sheet that shows a layout for which tables are open, who is working the floor and what section of the restaurant they will be serving. 

“Yes sir, we have a clean two top in section D, table 6.” She answers, grabbing two menus and silverware from the basket to her left. “I can show them?” 

“Nah girl, ch’aboy has it covered.” Taako takes the items from her hand, smiles and leads the way.

Taako is nervous, but he isn’t sure why. He has no reason to be nervous. He runs an amazing restaurant. The food is great, the atmosphere is fucking slick. He has no reason to be nervous. The click of his heels on the stone floors relaxes him slightly, reminding him that he is indeed strong and powerful.

“Alright, daddio and son. This will be your table.” Taako lays down the menus, placing the silverware to the right of each setting. “Your server tonight will be Noelle, she’ll come ‘round in a moment to get your orders. Before then I’ll fill your drinks, what would y’all like?” 

“Water!” Angus answers easily, legs swinging too and fro under the seat. 

“I’ll have a water, and a glass of the house red, please.” 

“For that I’ll have to ID ya, my man,” Taako answers, professional as always. 

“Of course.” Kravitz pulls out his ID, handing it over to Taako. 

Of course the man cannot take a bad picture. The photo on his license is not old, but it’s not very current either. Maybe a year. Kravitz is looking directly at the camera, blue eyes intense and startling. They’re softer though, than Sazed’s. Less cold, harsh steel and more summer. They’re the same color as forget-me-nots, bright and lovely. His cheekbones are still high and proud, even as he smiles softly at the camera, dreads pulled back into a half bun. He’s beautiful, Taako thinks, eyes quickly checking the birthday to find out Kravitz is surprisingly young, only three years older than the elf. 

“You pass, I’ll bring those drinks right out for you.” 

Taako notifies Noelle of her table, takes their drinks and resumes his rounds. 

He finishes the lap before returning to the kitchen.

“Hey boss!” Ren shouts, smiling brightly as she lowers the fire under the vegetables she’s sauteing. “How are things out there?” 

Taako smiles, he loves the woman’s excitement for everything. He knows how blessed he is that she wondered in only a few months after he opened, looking for a job. She’s not only his head chef and second in command, she’s his friend. 

“Wonderful as usual Ren, pretty soon y’all won’t even be needing me. You’ll have it handled.” 

She snorts at him, moving to check the status of another dish and check on the orders coming in. She shouts something to the line chef behind her before returning her attention to the food in front of her and her boss. 

“So, a moment ago I think I saw the Taako getting hugged by a child? Then, he was approached by a very, very handsome man. Does my boss have a family I don’t know about? Are you living some kind of double life?” 

Taako laughs. Moving from station to station, offering small compliments and suggestions to his employees as he goes. 

“No, remember that kid I told you got separated from his dad and ended up here a couple weeks ago?” Ren nods. “They came in to get a real meal.” 

The woman hums noncommittally, focused on the work in front of her. 

“He’s cute,” she flips the veggies into a pan with chicken, and starts slowly increasing the heat on that skillet. “The dad that is.” 

“Is he?” Taako teases, attempting to be just as noncommittal with his answer as Ren was with her hum. 

“Very, very cute. Think I can get his number?” 

“Don’t hit on our customers,” Taako chides, headed toward the exit. “Plus, he might have a partner, being a single parent is hard. I doubt they have time to look  _ that  _ good.” 

Ren laughs, adding a few spices to the skillet in front of her, working the mixture together to make sure the heat is distributed as evenly as possible. 

“And if he doesn’t have a partner?” She calls to Taako’s back. 

“Then I call dibs!” 

* * *

Kravitz and Angus order their food and love it. They repeatedly tell Taako how good everything was. He insists that they step into the kitchen to extend their thanks to the chefs and cooks who are actually doing the hard work tonight. 

Kravitz thanks him again for helping Angus the other night. 

Taako insists that it’s no problem. He stoops down to eye level with Angus for a moment before they leave, insisting that any crime stopping needs to take place with his father’s knowledge from now on. 

“What if next time you get so lost Kravitz has to let your other parent know?” 

“Oh,” Kravitz sighs at the same time Angus interjects. 

“He’s a single parent.” 

“All the more important that you make sure he knows where you are, little man.” Taako answers quickly, logging the information for later. “That means he has to play both rolls if you get lost.” 

Angus laughs, grabbing his dad's hand as they head for the door. Both turn to wave at Taako before leaving. 

* * *

“Found this at their table, Taako.” 

Noelle hands off a receipt to Taako at the end of the night. They’ve closed up shop, Ren is counting the drawer while Taako helps clean the front. 

‘From reheated pasta, to a lovely chicken fajita, your food is amazing as are you, thank you’ the note, written at the bottom of the receipt reads. Taako catches the substantial tip Kravitz left and smiles to himself. 

* * *

Kravitz comes in alone one day, during lunch. The restaurant is quiet for the moment, the lunch rush hasn’t started. Preparations for the day are Taako’s focus in the moment, he and Ren are instructing their prep staff on what to make extra of and what to make just enough of. He’s thankful for the flats he chose to wear today, it’s barely beginning and he has a feeling that he will be busy today, running back and forth a little too much for any of his heels. 

He steps back out to see how the waitstaff are doing, if they need any silverware. As he does he notices the smartly dressed man standing, almost awkwardly, in the front area of his restaurant. Soft dreadlocks catching the late morning sun as it streams in through the windows. 

Taako is caught off guard by how much he wants to run his fingers through them, even if just for a moment. 

“Taako!” Kravitz smiles the elf's name, relief evident in his tone. “I wasn’t sure if you would be here today and-” 

He pauses, smile falling off his face for a moment. 

“Well this is kind of weird. But, I wanted to ask if you would like to get lunch with me? So I came to your restaurant to ask and now that I say that out loud it sounds so creepy. It sounds so, so creepy but when I thought about it in the moment it didn't sound that creepy. But now I’m standing here and you look, gods you look great and I look like a fucking… weirdo.” 

Taako laughs, he knows it’s probably a bad idea, because Kravitz really does look like he feels awful about just stopping by. But Taako is laughing before he can stop himself. He brings a hand up to wipe a tear from his eye. 

“I’m not sure man, you don’t look weird, you look pretty good if I may say so myself.”

Taako eyes the man, he wonders for a moment if he has any casual clothing in his wardrobe. He looks good in a nice slate grey suit, the blue of his tie bringing out the blue in his eyes. 

“In fact, I would say that compared to you, I look like a bum,” Taako teases, stepping closer to the man. “It’s casual Friday though, and my business, so if I want to wear these comfortable skinny jeans and a sweater then I will.” 

“I, I mean. Y- I think,” Kravitz stutters for a moment. Before giving up and dropping his head into his hands. “I think you look great, Taako.” 

“I know I look great, daddio,” Taako winks, flinging his signature braid over his shoulder.

“Ren is here today, so I’m sure I can step out long enough for a quick bite to eat. Unfortunately, you're at the best eatery in town. So anything else will be second best.”

Taako gestures to the restaurant around him. Delighting in the sound of Kravitz’s laugh. 

“Let me tell Ren that I’m stepping out for-” He glances as his watch, lunch rush will be in about an hour. “About thirty minutes?” 

Kravitz nods, and Taako runs to the kitchen to let Ren know he’ll be stepping out for lunch. She giggles enthusiastically as he confirms that yes, it is tall dark and handsome who is taking him out. She denies wanting him to bring anything back, and promises to buy food for any employee who follows her lead. 

Taako shakes his head, laughing. “I already give you all free meals! You don’t need to order from some second rate eatery.” 

“We don’t have pizza here!” A voice calls from the back, and Taako chuckles in reply. 

“Fine, fine, traitors, you’re all traitors.” He calls back as he heads back to the front, grabbing his jacket on the way. 

“Alright, daddio. Let’s grab lunch.” 


	3. Purple Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddio and Taako have a date.   
I don't do any hits on our boys.   
There might be a kiss or two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI y'all! Thank you for bearing with me. This chapter kind of went a little longer than I thought it would? I still had to cut out some content that I wanted to put in, because it was nearing "way too long" territory. So there will be one more chapter, kind of an epilogue?   
Find me on Tumblr (@fenvincible) to talk about that good, good podcast content.

The sun warms Taako’s face, catching the flyaways of his hair as a soft breeze catches locks and pulls them gently from the bun he pulled his hair into. He tries to keep his eyes from lingering on Kravitz too long, but it’s hard. After Sazed Taako didn’t avoid romantic entanglements, he just became hyper-focused on his career. Dating and relationships outside of his friends and family were secondary. 

He’s just busy. 

And maybe a tad hesitant, if he’s being honest with himself. He had fallen so hard, so quickly for Sazed. Taako fears he will do the exact same thing again, possibly with somebody worse. 

Without quite meaning too Taako’s hands comes up, flittering nervously around his neck. He absentmindedly grabs the necklace he’s wearing. A pink gem, sharp and uncut, but perfect still, hanging from a long gold chain. 

Taako remembers the day he left Sazed and the rough week after. He thinks of the years since then, of graduating and opening Sizzle it Up. Of watching Magnus and Jules get married. Game nights with family and naps on the couch with Johann. He can’t remember when or how, but he wasn’t just too busy or too hesitant to start dating again, he wasn’t just cautious of relationships after his first love had left him battered, he was actively avoiding it. 

In three years Taako has turned down every date he’d been asked on. He’s smoothly avoided the handsy affection of men and women who approach him. He’s dipped and dodged around blind dates and deleted apps Lup has 'secretly' installed on his stone. He’s come to terms with the fact that he’s really scared to get out there again. 

So why are he and Kravitz currently sitting at a small table, just inside the window of a little cafe only a few blocks from Sizzle it Up? 

Why is Taako struck almost breathless by the way the sun streams in the window, shifting and moving just right to catch the sharpness of Kravitz’s cheekbones, glinting off the small gold adornments in the man’s dark dreads?

Kravitz glances up from the menu, presumably to see if Taako has any recommendations, his eyes are a shocking blue. They’re clear and bright, shifting between the soft blue of a sunrise as it fades into existence and the blue of forget-me-nots. They’re warm and inviting and Taako wants to fall into them, he wants to surround himself in this warm hue of blue that feels safe. Kravitz’s eyes aren’t cold, aren’t the sharp blue of steel buildings and ice. The man smiles shyly at Taako, laugh lines crinkling as he asks a question he will surely have to repeat. 

Taako shakes himself out of his reverie, at least he tries, just in time to catch the end of Kravitz’s words. 

“-commendations, Taako?” Kravitz’s voice is light, airy almost and that accent plays around the edges of his words. It’s right and proper and his enunciation falls right on the correct syllables with every word he speaks. 

It’s musical to be honest. 

“Uh, oh boy. I haven’t actually been here before? Some of my employees come after their shifts. I’ve heard they have good drinks and some good light lunch choices?” 

Taako looks at the menu, taking in some of the quicker lunch items. The menu isn’t overwhelming by any means, a nice gathering of lunch options, nothing quite like he would serve at Sizzle it Up, but good for a day worker to stop in and grab quickly. He sits for a moment longer, quietly looking over options and menus before glancing up to give Kravitz a few recommendations. 

Just as he looks up his eyes catch Kravitz’s. He knows without a doubt that the man has been watching him, observing everything, the soft rise of his chest as he breathes, the way he twirls a rogue lock of hair around a finger as he looks over the menu. The slide of a manicured finger down the pages as he notes which items are passable and which deserve a try. 

Green eyes catch blue and a moment passes between the two. One moment becomes two before Taako breaks the silence. 

“See something you like?” 

He thinks he’s referring to the menu, maybe Kravitz is waiting for him to order because he’s already looked over the choices and has decided what he wanted. Guilt runs through Taako, turning him cold as he chastises himself for taking so long to look at the menu. 

“I- maybe I have,” Kravitz answers simply. Never taking his eyes off Taako.

Taako looks down, blush warming the skin of his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He knows his shock is showing in the flush of blood rising in his cheeks, tinting the tips of his ears. 

“I, uhm. They have a chicken caprese salad that looks good? I see their food truck come in every other day, so the produce is definitely fresh. It looks like they use a balsamic dressing, if you’re not allergic to strawberries that contrast will be absolutely amazing in your mouth. If you’re looking for something kind of hearty we came to the wrong eatery my friend-” Taako laughs, high and tinkling. “But it looks like they have a good selection of sandwiches. I’m allergic to peanuts so I’ve never had a grilled peanut butter and banana sandwich but my sister Lup, you remember her from the other night, right? She loves them. They have one on the menu here. The turkey-avocado asiago sandwich looks delicious as well. Soup is always a safe bet, I mean, they would actively have to work to fuck up a bowl of French onion soup, ya know?” 

Taako looks back up from the menu to see Kravtiz’s eyes glossing over the menu in front of him. He breathes out a sigh of relief, he isn’t sure what he would have done if Kravitz had continued to look at him that way, eyes assessing him like he was an interesting puzzle, something worth being solved.

After a moment Kravtiz nods to himself, seemingly having decided on what to order. 

He looks up to Taako, a bright smile on his face, sharp canines glinting in the sun, the corners of his eyes crinkle as he cocks his head just slightly to the side. 

“Alright, I think I’ve decided, Taako. What are you going to get?” 

“Ren once stopped here on a date? She got their sweet strawberry salad, she ranted and raved about it for at least two weeks. I’m going to try that, I need to critique all food that my employees thinks compares to anything we serve at Sizzle it Up.” 

Kravitz laughs, even as he flags down the waitress. 

“I’m sure you do Taako, I’m sure you do.” 

* * *

After placing their order Taako excuses himself for a moment. He needs to wash his hands, but he also needs to calm the fuck down. 

The best way for him to do that is to text Ren. 

**Me: Hey Ren, you know I love you right?** ****   
**Ren: you’re making me my favorite mint chocolate chip cookies, I already called Joaquin.** ****   
**Ren: and you have to finally watch Fantasy Brokeback Mountain with me, you’ll love it. ** ****   
**Me: you’re an extortionist** ****   
**Me: how did you know why I would be texting you? ** **   
** **Ren: I saw tall dark and handsome, if you came back worth anything I would be upset**

Taako hums to himself, amused and thankful again for his friend and employee. He sits for a moment longer. Twirling that hair around his finger nervously as he waits for the anxiety to die down. But it doesn’t, his stomach doesn’t stop churning, his breath still feels like it catches half way through. So he inputs a frequency he knows by heart. 

Taako’s stone rings twice before Lup answers, he says a quick thanks to the Gods because he’s probably been gone for just this side of too long but he needs to talk to Lup before the anxiety that’s been rising in his stomach takes hold of his heart and he passes out. 

“_Hey, Koko_.” She answers smoothly, the sounds of computers and other machinery running in the background. It takes less than a second for him to realize she’s probably helping Barold with some weird necromancy thing, the thought barely finishes filtering through his head before Barold yells in the background causing Lup to laugh. 

“_Taako? Are you okay?_” Lup asks again, when Taako fails to laugh along with her or explain why he’s called at 11:45 on a day that he’s supposed to be working. 

“I think I’m on a date?” Taako blurts, the words bouncing off the walls of the bathroom, echoing slightly in the silence. 

“_Holy shit, Koko._” Lup’s reply is shocked, like his words took the breath out of her, and with his romantic history they might have.

Taako sits, knowing she’s going to wait for him to elaborate, and if he doesn’t she’ll start talking, fill the silence until he finally starts spilling his inner thoughts, she'll give him the time he needs to figure out what it is he wants to say. The noise in the background gets louder, then muffles for a moment as Lup puts her hand over the receiver and talks to Barold for a second. Taako opens and closes his mouth trying to figure out the words he needs. The noise on the other end of the line quiets down as Lup leaves the room. 

“_Taako, are you okay? Would you like me to come get you?_” Lup is concerned, her voice laced with fear and worry for her brother. 

Taako shakes his head vehemently before answering the question. “No, no. uhm, no.” 

“_Then what can I do?_” 

“Uhm, talk to me for a moment? Actually, listen first then talk. Please. It’s fucking tall, dad and handsome from the other night? His kiddo, uhm, Agnes? Angus! Angus. Yeah, Angus who stumbled into the restaurant after getting separated, remember? You remember. Well, he and daddio came in a few days ago during dinner and loved the food. And today the dad, just the dad, just fucking Kravitz, all beautiful blue eyes and fit slacks and a soft accident and-” Taako chokes for a moment, unsure of where his words were going. “He came in today and asked if I wanted to grab lunch? He apologized for coming to my restaurant and asking if I wanted to get food? Now we are at a restaurant and he is just sitting in sunshine and he looks beautiful and I can’t really speak and he asked my opinion on what to get and-” 

“_Where did you end up going for food?_” Lup interrupts. 

“Uh,” Taako short circuits for a moment, brain backtracking until he remembers the name of the little cafe. “Wave Echo?” 

“_Oh, their peanut butter banana sandwich is the best, can you bring one home for me?_” 

“Uhm, yes? I guess?” 

“_Sweet, what did you get to eat?_” 

“I, the, what?” Taako’s brain can’t keep up with the whiplash, it wants to move a mile a minute, continue down the tracks of Rollercoaster: Anxiety as he spirals and spirals and spirals. 

“_Koko, what did you order to eat?_” Lup repeats her question, emphasizing every word as much as she can while somehow still sounding patient. 

“I got the sweet strawberry salad with chicken, pomegranate, and sliced avocado. I ordered a small bowl of soup on the side.” 

“What did Tall, Dad and Handsome get?” 

“He, uhm, he got the peanut butter banana sandwich with a seasonal fruit salad on the side. He opted for a whole wheat bagel instead of the thick toast though.” 

“_Fucking weak, whole wheat bagels?_” 

“Lulu,” Taako sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he glances at the time, he’s been gone almost five minutes. 

“_It’s not a date, Koko._” Lup answers easily, and Taako deflates for a moment. “_But I think he wants it to be, I think you want it to be. How are things going?_”

“I… don’t have a lot of experience? But I think everything is okay? I mean, it was until I ended up hiding in the bathroom for three minutes to listen to my sister ask about my meal choices.” Taako teases. 

“_But you feel calmer now, don’tcha?_” Lup asks, drawing out the ‘a’ in a musical way. 

“Nope,” Taako pops the ‘p’ as he sits on that for a second. “Okay, actually yes.” 

“_I know._” It’s quiet for a moment, comfortable silence helping Taako’s racing thoughts settle even more. “_Taako, I think, maybe, you want this to be a date? And I think that’s… well, that’s important. Maybe don’t dwell on it too deeply right now, but when you get home we can talk about it?_” 

Taako opens his mouth to agree, to thank Lup for her help and say goodbye so he can return to the not date he’s having. 

Instead his mouth betrays him. 

“I’m scared,” he blurts out. Words spoken so quickly they tumble over and into each other, creating something that barely even counts as common, or elvish, or even one of the three other languages he and Lup speak. 

“_I know, Koko. And you have every right to be, you’ve been through a lot, you’ve been through so much-_”

“What if he’s like Sazed? What if I’m just going to go out there and decide that I really like this guy, and he’s just like the only other guy I’ve ever liked?” 

“_He isn’t,_” Lup answers quickly, voice steadfast in her resolve. “_And if he is? We all know what to look for this time, we all know how to do better, be better. We protect each other, Taako. Not just you and I, but all of us._” 

“Yeah, Lup,’ Taako murmurs. “You’re right.” 

“_I know I am. Five minutes is almost too long to be away, when you go back out tell him I called you about this super rad science thing Barry and I are doing, it involves some light necromantic theory and lots of fire, it’s the fucking coolest. Anyway, I need help with some transmutation shit later, I’ll pick you up from Sizzle it Up after your not date. Love you bye!_” 

And like that, Lup is gone. Leaving Taako to stare at his stone for a moment before, finally, washing his hands and heading back out. 

Kravitz doesn’t notice Taako as soon as he exits the bathroom, giving the elf a moment to observe the man. He’s nervously fiddling with a napkin in his hands as he stares out the window. He twists it into a small rope, before wrapping it around his finger, once then twice. He unwraps his finger and unwraps the napkin. Then he starts the process again. Taako watches as Kravitz works the napkin in elegant fingers, not too long, not stubby or short. Taako observes him, and notices that Kravitz looks about as nervous as the elf feels. Kravitz fidgets until Taako pulls out the chair across from him and sits back down. 

“So, daddio,” Taako drawls, slipping a sly smile on his face as he rests his chin in his hands. “Tell me about yourself.” 

* * *

Talking with Kravitz is, well, it’s nice. Taako decides this quickly. He’s attentive and funny, and very, very clever. 

He’s also an open book. Kravtiz tells Taako about his mothers, Raven and Istus. He’s adopted like Taako. The revelation leads to the two swapping fun stories about their parents. Kravitz, between small bites of food and fits of laughter tells Taako of his first cello performance. 

“And, I just… I’m ten years old and I finish this solo performance, my first actually, and as soon as I bow I just hear this huge fucking bellow from the balcony. I look up and it’s my mom, it’s Raven, she's standing and like, pumping her fist in the air like she’s at an event for Jess the Beheader and Istus is next to her, hands around her mouth just whooping. I’m probably bright red from embarassment trying not to be seen because ‘what the fuck mom?’ is all I can think-” Kravitz has to stop to catch his breath, wiping away a stray tear as it streaks down his face. “And it’s so weird because Raven and Istus are these, just these completely regal, totally composed women who don’t raise their voices at home and absolutely detest violence and most rowdy behaviors. She was absolutely feral.” 

Taako can’t breathe, he’s laughing so hard that he’s wrapped his arms around himself, scared that if he lets go the belly laughs he’s experiencing will make him collapse. Their finished plates sit in front of them, steaming mugs of tea sit in their place, the soft scent of earl grey fills the air around them. 

“Oh, oh my god, Krav. Pan on high,” Taako gasps. He needs a few minutes to compose himself, so he takes a sip of his tea, savoring the mix of flavors as it dances over his tongue and soothes his laugh sore throat. 

“I think I’m jealous?? Davenport is pretty fucking cool, but Merle is a trainwreck and I have no idea how he landed a husband. When I was 16 I came home early from school one day to see him talking to our plants.”

“Sounds normal,” Kravitz replies, bringing his mug of tea to his face. Taako can’t help but get lost in the man’s eyes again, glistening a bright shade of blue in the wake of his laughter and tears of happiness. 

“It was anything fucking but my man! I walk into our house, just in time to hear Merle ask the plant if it comes here often. Literally, this beautiful lotus flower that I loved, lotus flowers are my favorite, just minding it’s damn business being a flower and Merle is like ‘hey baby, come here often?’, and ‘I was just having my morning coffee when I saw you across the room, and I thought to myself, I can’t _not_ go over to her.’” Taako adopts a low, gravelly voice as he mocks Merle, stroking at an imagined flower on the table. “And I’m like, sixteen. Just figured out that I’m gay as fuck, and I walk in on my dad talking dirty to an innocent flower. I was traumatized, let me tell you. I was fucking traumatized. I still can’t look Merle in the eye sometimes. Lord forbid take a trip to the botanical gardens with him,” Taako laughs. 

Kravitz is dabbing at his shirt, wine colored and perfectly fit, a spot from where he spit out his tea at Taako’s tale. He’s laughing hard, little snorts working their way into his chuckles as he tries, unsuccessfully, to choke back some of the laughter while getting the wet off his shirt. 

“You’re kidding.” He states, voice almost begging. 

Taako shakes his head, face serious as he answers. “Nope, daddio. Serious as a heart attack. We don’t let him near the plants at our house. I’m convinced he eyeballs the weeping willow in our backyard.” 

“Family, huh?” Kravitz replies, raising as eyebrow as Taako smiles fondly at the word. 

“I agree.” 

It’s quiet at they sip their tea. They’ve been at the restaurant for almost an hour now and Taako feels good. He’s enjoying his time and he’s glad Kravitz stopped by. 

“So, daddio. What is it that you do? Not everybody can take a lunch as long as you have.” 

“Oh, I’m a composer. I write for the local symphony orchestra, I occasionally stand in and conduct for them. Currently I’m actually working on the score for a movie, I just met with the director on this side of town for coffee and to go over the script. Since I was over here thought of you, wanted to thank you for helping Angus again, wanted to... see you and here we are.” 

Kravitz gestures noncommittally, glancing out the window before his eyes widen significantly and he glances at his watch. 

“Taako, you told your employees you would be back half an hour ago,” Kravitz blurts, shock evident in his words. 

“Oh, Krav, calm down my man. It’s okay, when I washed my hands earlier I texted Ren, told her I would be a little later than we initially thought.” 

Taako stands though, looking for his receipt, he continues talking as he searches the table. 

“I should probably be getting back though, you know how I mentioned my sister called me while I was in the bathroom? Her and nerdboy are doing some fun science shit and I get to help. The sooner I get back to the restaurant, the sooner they get me and I might even be back early for dinner rush. I already own Ren cookies, she’ll up the ante if I miss dinner rush too.” 

Eventually Taako gives up, collapsing back into the seat. “Where… did I even get a ticket for my meal?” 

Kravitz blushes, eyes cast down as he answers. “I, uh, I paid already? When you ran to the bathroom, I paid. I-” 

“Thank you, Kravitz,” Taako interrupts, placing his hand over Kravitz’s on the table. “That was very kind of you. Walk me back?” 

“I would like that.” 

* * *

The weather hasn’t changed much since they entered Wave Echo, there’s still a gentle breeze blowing through the air, some clouds linger heavy in sky, but they don't look threatening. The smell of autumn carries on the breeze, Taako’s favorite season is right around the corner and he’s excited for the changing of the leaves, the chilly weather and the food. 

“Do you feel that?” Kravitz asks moments after they step outside, glancing quickly up to the sky. 

“Yes!” Taako blurts, because maybe that’s why he’s been feeling so stange, like he wants to talk with Kravitz forever, to invite him and Angus over for game night, to smile at him as he and Lup fuck it up in the kitchen. “I do! I feel it too!" 

The words are barely out of his mouth when the rain hits. It seems to come down all at once, a blanket of water that covers Taako and Kravitz head to toe. 

_ Oh, _ Taako thinks, _ that’s what Kravitz was talking about _ . 

“Oh  _ fuck me _ ,” Taako groans. Lamenting the mascara he knows will start running down his cheeks any moment. Within seconds of the rain soaking him through Taako looks like a distressed homme fatale in film noir. 

Kravitz looks startled, first at the sudden change in the weather, then at Taako as he registers the words that came out of the elf’s mouth. Taako tried to fight the blush he knows he’s getting, but it’s a lost battle. Heat rises in his cheeks, flowing through him to the tips of his ears, dusting everything in its wake a soft pink. 

“I, uh, it’s wet.” Taako cringes, inwardly chastising himself for his less than graceful use of language. 

Kravitz laughs, bodily and full for a moment before gesturing to the storefront of a closed building. The area is small, just big enough for Taako and Kravitz to crowd in, and they do. Under the awning they’re protected from the almost violent onslaught of rain. 

But not from each other. 

The limited protection of the awning means that Taako and Kravitz are very, very personally crowded into each other's space. They’re chest to chest, warmth from their bodies mixes in the space between them. Taako’s signature smell mixes with that distinctly Kravitz smell. Sweet notes of coconut and vanilla, pomegranate and some deep, Earthy smell dance in the air and tease Taako’s senses. He loves it, breathes in a smell that isn’t just Taako or Kravitz but Taako and Kravitz. 

The rain continues to pour down, drenching the street around them. Taako opens his eyes, realizing he’s been holding them closed for a moment, and appreciates the new view he has of the man. 

Kravitz is tall, and Taako knew this earlier but he really knows it now. He’s not Magnus tall, maybe not even Sazed tall, but he’s got a good few inches on Taako. Taako takes a moment to watch Kravitz watch the rain, taking in the soft rise and fall of the man’s chest, they’re so close Taako can feel it, wet clothing catching wet clothing. He watches as Kravitz blinks, long black lashes brushing fairy kisses along his cheeks. Taako watches, breath catching for just a moment, as Kravitz pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, biting it for a second before looking to Taako, offering a small, rueful smile. 

“This, uh, this was not what I was expecting when I randomly showed up to your job to ask you to lunch.” 

Taako laughs, bringing up a hand to cover his mouth. “From the way you sounded earlier you didn’t really expect to wind up in my lobby asking me to lunch.” 

“You’re right,” Kravitz agrees, amicably, turning his eyes back out to the torrent of rain. “But I’m glad I did.” 

“Yeah, I’m glad too.”

* * *

It’s at least fifteen minutes before there’s a break in the rain. The two cast a quick glance at each other before smiling and darting out from under the little awning and running the remaining two blocks to Taako’s restaurant. The rain gives them a few glorious seconds of clarity before it starts coming down again, and they’re running through the downpour, Taako laughs, a strange feeling of euphoria bubbling up in him as he and Kravitz run through the streets, hands held over their heads in a vain attempt to block the rain. 

They tumble into Sizzle it Up, a wet mess of giggles. Much to the surprise of his employees, who look at Taako with surprise etched deep into their features. 

“June,” Taako gasps, voice breathless from the exertion of running and laughing. “Can you let Ren know I’m back?” 

June just nods, putting a finger the portable earpiece for the stores stone system and speaking in a hushed whisper. 

“She said she’ll be out in a moment, sir, are you… uh, are you going to be okay?” June shuffles on her feet anxiously. 

“Yeah, Junebug. I’ll be fine. We just got caught in the rain on the way back from lunch.” 

June nods, not looking more comfortable after her bosses explanation. She looks for a moment like she has something to say, but Ren and Joaquin walk into the front lobby. 

“Oh, Taako!” Ren exclaims. “You’re soaked.” 

“That’s… that is what happens when you get caught in the rain Ren darling.” Taako answers teasingly, laughing when she sticks her tongue out at him. 

“I know I already owe you everything, both moons in the night sky and every star along with them. But Lup and Barold need my help with some science shit I guess. I see that you called Joaquin in-” Taako waves to the boy, who waves back, smiling brightly at his mentor. “I’ll pay him management today if you two can handle the store for the next-” Taako looks at the watch on his wrist, time really has flown it’s almost two pm. The late hour accounts for why there are little to no customers in the restaurant currently. “Eight hours, which reflects normal business hours and we would have been here anyway. Or, I’ll put out that we are closing early today due to family events and we can close up shop now? It’s up to you all. If we leave now you all can still have food from the restaurant if you want, and I’ll make sure to include an extra two hours on your paycheck.” 

“I could use a day off,” June inputs, yelling from her position at the hosts podium. 

“Me fucking too! I wanna go see that new movie that just came out.” Noelle adds. 

Ren shrugs, pulling her soft silver hair out of it’s ponytail, glancing to Joaquin as she removes the apron she had been wearing. 

“Fuck it, we work hard. Let's take a day off.” 

Taako laughs. “Joaquin, I’ll pay you management for the time you came in today. Thank you for being available. Let me tell Lup I’m ready to be picked up and we can-”

“Actually we can close up without you,” Ren interrupts, already moving to flip around the closed sign. 

“Well, I still have to wait for Lup and Barry? So I can help in the meantime,” Taako offers, barely even looking up as he pulls his stone from his pocket to send a quick text off to Lup. 

“I, uh, I can take you? I still have to head home and you’re already shivering, Maybe hanging out in your restaurant in wet clothing is not quite a brilliant idea?” 

Taako pauses mid text because he may or may not have forgotten the beautiful man he just spent almost two hours having lunch with. 

Maybe. 

Or maybe not. 

Ren hums her agreement, holding a finger to her earpiece, relaying to the line and prep cooks in the back that they should stop for the day due to the early closing. 

“You are pretty fucking soaked through boss,” Noelle adds, raising her eyebrow at him as the sweater he’s wearing drips onto the floor. “I know I would rather you leave so we aren’t mopping up after you the entire time we are trying to close. Honestly not sure why Mr. Good-Looking here is willing to let you ruin his upholstery, but that’s his issue I guess.” 

Taako scoffs, bringing a hand to his chest in mock outrage at the betrayal. “Noelle, I am your boss, and your words have deeply wounded me. I feel no love in this Fantasy Chili’s tonight.” 

“Leave!” Ren shouts, drawing out the end of the word. “Go home and stop messing up my words. I expect my cookies delivered by the end of the week or interest will start to accrue. Tell everybody hi for me!”

Taako laughs, looking back to Kravitz. “I guess I’m gonna ask for a ride home handsome, is that okay?” 

Kravitz nods, smiling as he and Taako head to the door. 

* * *

Taako’s barey stepped in the door when Lup is on him like white on rice. 

“Koko,” She nearly yells, grabbing his arm and recoiling slightly as her fingers catch in the wet material of his sweater. “Okay, well, first you’re going to change. Then you’re going to tell me very detail of your not date!”

“I thought you and Barold needed some transmutation help with your science shit?” Taako asks, letting Lup pull him toward his bedroom. 

As they move she laces their fingers together, the same way she used to when they were younger and scared. Before the comfort of a home with Merle and Davenport, before meals were guaranteed and a warm bed waited for them every night. Before they had a Barry Bluejeans, and everybody needs a Barry Bluejeans, and Magnus Burnsides. She laces their fingers together in a way that instantly calms Taako, even now, all these years later. And Taako feels warm, it doesn’t take him long to realize Lup has gently dried his soaking clothing and warmed him, easing the shivers that were teetering right on the edge of violent. 

She pushes him into his room and closes the door. 

“Change, Koko. Something soft and warm. Then we discuss your not date, and we can even do that while you do this transmutation work for me. Because it’s that easy.” 

“Fine, but afterwards I need your help making cookies and some other treats for everybody at Sizzle it Up.” Taako pauses a beat before continuing. “And I want some ice cream but I know we are out, can we get some later?” 

“‘Course, Koko. Now hurry.” Lup answers. 

* * *

“So, you need me to form perfect circles, ovals, and triangles of these types of gem and crystal?” 

“Yes.” Barry answers, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one finger. Nerd. 

“Why?” Taako drawls, fingers twitching as magic courses through them, excited to do something a little more intense than conjure items in the kitchen during the occasional dramatic family night. 

“Honestly? Some cool planar research.” Lup answers, running a hand through her hair. The cut is new, one side completely shaved and dyed a deep red color that reminds Taako of fire, the rest is cut in a sharp low in the front-hi in the back bob. It looks stunning on her, everything looks stunning on her. Lup walks with the fire of a thousand suns inside her, and the confidence shows in everything she does. Taako wonders for a moment if he should cut his hair. But it’s long, almost to his waist now and he loves that, but maybe he’ll had some color. 

“Okay, Lulu. I’m following. Explain a little further for me.” 

“Okay, so you know how we live in a planar system, yeah?” Barry starts explaining now, while Lup walks up to a white board that sits in what is her old room turned office/library/science room. Basically it’s a huge catch-all room for everybody. 

“Yes. We live on the material plane, I remember from intro into physics.” 

“Exactly!” Barry exclaims, pointing to a circle Lup has drawn, and is quickly surrounding with others. 

“Now, during a meeting with Lucas at Miller Labs, don’t make that face, we are all scientists. You’re a scientist Taako, you have a masters degree for fucks sake, we started spitballing ideas and-”

Barry is cut off by the frantic sound of Lup’s marker on the board as she starts labeling the circles she’s drawn on the board. Some have names such as ‘thought’, ‘ethereal’, ‘shadow’, ‘water’. Others are just question marks. A few have little ‘x’s by them. 

“And we thought, hey, what if we could travel to these other planes? Or at least, like, uh, babe what word am I thinking of?” 

“Communication!” Lup supplies, joining Taako and Barry back at the crowded little desk. “We thought, what if we could travel to these other planes? Or open up a line of communication. Kind of like when we were younger and you fell and sprained your ankle, remember? Merle healed you because he’s a cleric. When he casts a divine spell he channels the power of his god, Pan. It’s like, a form of communication. We are looking for something like that but way more direct. Like, a Fantasy Skype call with a God. Or like, stepping through a doorway into the, say, plane of thought?” 

“And how will this-” Taako gestures to the list in front of him. “Help?” 

“We think that having a specific gem or crystal in a specific shape will allow us to open the line of communication that we need.” 

Taako nods, leaning back into the chair to go over the list again. 

“Yeah, I’ll help. But like, this is a huge list, and implications of understanding the others planes aside, magic is intense. I can’t do this all in one day. Lup knows, Bar, you know, how exhausting magic can be. I can do maybe three or four a day, especially if you want them to be perfect. Is your list in order of importance, or would you like a moment to figure that out?” 

“We can meet with Lucas tomorrow, i think? Let us meet with Lucas and we will get back to you.” 

Taako nods, moving to stand from the table. He’s been home and dry for almost an hour now, but he’s still cold. Taako moves through the house and into the kitchen, socked feet padding softly. He passes his room, a mess of clothing and books and half finished recipe cards. He passes Lup and Barry’s room, filled almost over with textbooks and pieces of paper and random items from their studies. He passes Lucretia’s room, neat and clean and soft, pens and notebooks half filled with writing and notes spill across her desk, falling haphazardly around her laptop, the only sign of disorganization in the whole room. Finally he passed the room Magnus and Julia share, Johann sleeping soundly on the foot of their bed. A few boxes are piled around the room, a gentle reminder that Magnus and Julia will be moving soon. 

Taako’s barely started his tea, just placing the pot on the stove when Lup barrels into kitchen, moving almost as fast as she did that time they ‘accidentally’ set that DMV on fire on her tenth birthday. 

“So tell me about tall, dad and handsome. Also, don’t think I didn’t notice how you definitely didn’t have my sandwich as you walked through the door, but I’ll forgive you because you were soaked through to the bone.” 

“He has some pretty cool moms,” Taako replies easily, deciding he wants a snack as well as the tea, he looks into the fridge for something he and Lup can snack on. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, they sound pretty fucking awesome. Not weird like Merle, but probably pretty cool like Dad’n’Port.” 

Taako rummages for a few moments, continuing to look through the refrigerator. Eventually he settles on some fruit from Merle’s garden it looks like, and some veggies, probably also from Merle’s garden if he’s being honest with himself. The man brings buckets of produce to the house at least twice a week. 

“He told you about his parents?” 

“Yeah, and I told him about Merle and his weird relationship with plants.” 

Taako starts prepping the food, he’s slicing veggies and and fruits, putting together enough to serve with dinner later in the evening. 

“You didn’t.” Lup laughs, throwing her head back as she does. “How did he react?” 

“The way any sane person would,” Taako reaches into a cabinet for the honey, Magnus likes fruit salad with a light dressing, and Taako knows just the one. “He didn’t believe me, and when I explained further he laughed. It’s the only way to keep from crying in situations like that.”

“Hmm,” Lup hums, taking the tea off the heat for Taako as the pot begins to scream. “What’s daddio like then?” 

“He’s,” Taako pauses for a moment, the rhythmic sound of his knife on the cutting board as he slices through a cucumber is the only noise in the kitchen. “He’s different.” 

“Different?” Lup’s voice is loaded and Taako doesn’t even need to turn around to know there’s a sly smirk on her face and her eyebrows are raised. 

“Yeah,” Taako smiles, dumping the sliced cucumber into a bowl, next to the one full of fruit. “He’s different. But in a very good way.” 

* * *

**Me: thanks for lunch today, it was nice seeing you.   
** **Daddio: it was my pleasure Taako, I still owe you for ‘rescuing’ Angus  
** **Me: i think since you paid for lunch i technically owe you  
** **Daddio: you owe me nothing, Taako. Seeing you was payment enough.   
** **Me: it was nice.   
** **Me: if you’re open to it i’d like to do it again  
** **Me: maybe minus the rain?   
** **Me: and maybe planned so I’m not at work?  
** **Daddio: what about this friday? I know a place  
** **Me: friday sounds great! It’s a date!**

* * *

Friday comes faster than Taako thinks it should, which is unreasonable because he’s intelligent, he’s smart, he’s like, two courses away from a masters in physics because Transmutation relies so heavily on that knowledge. Like, he knows things, sometimes. 

So he understands that the flow of time is no fucking different than it was when he told Krav they could grab dinner on Friday. He knows that the measurement of an hour, a minute, a second hasn’t changed since the solidified the time and place for their… date. 

Yeah, it’s a date. 

The amount of time Taako thought he had when texting back ‘it’s a date!’ is actually the same amount of time he has always had. Which makes his frustration and inability to pick anything to wear all that much worse. 

His room looks as if his closet exploded, skirts and pants, blouses, t-shirts and dresses are scattered over the bed, hanging off his chair and desk. He’s looking at a pair of fitted slacks when Lup walks by. Something she seems must cause her to stop in her tracks because she backpedals, eyebrow raised as she whistles a long high note and walks into Taako’s room. 

“What happened here, Koko?” 

“I have a date, like a real official date, with Kravitz in an hour and a half and I can’t decide what to wear.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier? We could have gone shopping!” 

Taako looks to Lup, his glare withering and exasperated. 

“I did tell you, Chaalupa, you were busy with science and Barold and fucking Miller Labs.” 

“Did I forget?” Lup looks sincerely upset, wringing her wrists as she gently moves a few items and sits on the edge of Taako’s bed. 

“Yeah, babe, you did. But it’s okay-” Taako laughs throwing the fitted slacks over his shoulder and heading back to the closet as he speaks. “We both know I have a shitton of clothing already. I don’t need anything else. I just- I can’t decide what to wear.” 

“Where are you going for the date?” Lup asks, watching with mild amusement as Taako throws a few items out of his closet. 

“Dinner and a club.” 

“Dinner where?” 

“Uhm,” Taako’s voice is muffled as he continues to rummage through his closet. “Fucking, I, uhm… Rockport? The newer kind of upscale place?” 

“And the club?”

“That new one I wanted to drag you and Barold too a few weeks ago!”

“Black Spider?” 

“Yeeeeees,” Taako draws out the word as he moves out of the closet. 

He’s found nothing and every minute makes him slightly more anxious that he won’t find anything good. Taako knows he’ll look good in a plastic bag, but it wouldn’t make too good an impression to walk out in a fucking trash bag to meet this guy he possibly likes. Taako flops onto the mattress, making the movement as dramatic as possible. For added flair he drapes an arm over his eyes. 

“Lulu, there is nothing I can wear, I need an outfit with durability. I need to go to this dinner and look classy, then I need to go to the club and be ready to dance.” 

Lup smiles, sharp and a little predatory. If Taako could see the look he might know what he’s in for. 

“Oh, Koko, I think I have the perfect outfit for you.” 

Taako lifts his arm a bit, one green eye peeking out at Lup with only minimal suspicion. 

“You do?” 

* * *

6:15 sees Taako answering the door of his house when Kravitz knocks. He takes in the sight in front of him, eyes appreciating every line and curve of the man, the way his clothes fit and the soft look of him in the rapidly dying light of the autumnal sun. 

Taako may or may not lick his lips, because fuck, he really, really likes what he sees. 

He likes the fitted look of Kravitz’s black jeans, made to fit just right, like every pair of pants Taako has seen the man in. He appreciates the wine colored shirt the man wears, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone. Taako bites his lip as he sees the light dusting of gold highlighter over Kravitz’s cheekbones a beautiful match to the gold liner he has shaping his eyes. The liner ends in a wing, sharp enough to cut a mans heart open. 

Taako isn’t sure he’ll survive the night. 

He waits a moment, both feeling and seeing Kravitz’s eyes as they take him in. The dress Lup put him is is short, cut just above his knees, and tight. Not something Taako would normally wear, but the moment he stepped into it he felt sexy. It’s little and black and leaves his legs, which he knows look stunning, on display for everybody. Paired with a fun little pair of heels and makeup done by his sister, it’s a look. 

“Hi, handsome.” Taako purrs, smiling up at Kravitz. “Excited?” 

Kravitz smiles, somehow still sweet and maybe even a little shy, as he nods. 

“I, uh, got you something?” 

Taako cocks his head to the side, smiling as Kravitz pulls a single lotus flower, blue and beautiful. Taako’s smile drops for a moment, he wasn’t expecting this. 

“I, uh, I hope it’s alright? You said they’re your favorite? But I didn’t know which color to grab and now I’m not sure, because your eyes are this really lovely shade of green, but I like, couldn’t find any green ones, but with how you’re looking at me now I’m wondering if I should have looked harder or maybe I should have bought something else or nothin-” 

“You’re amazing, Krav,” Taako breathes, voice soft as he takes the flower from Kravitz’s hand. “It’s beautiful. Let me put it in some water real quick? Then we can get going?” 

* * *

Dinner is good. 

* * *

The club? The club is better. Taako hasn’t been out to a club in what feels like forever. 

Sazed, easily jealous and content on keeping Taako inside the house as much as possible hadn’t taken him out like this since their third or fourth date. 

He and Lup have gone out a handful of times, but those end up being barcrawls with friends, they topple breathless and shouty with booze into a wagon and Uber home after some karaoke. But they’ve never been to a club like this. 

They’re barely passed the bouncer and into the door before the deep bass thrum flows through the floors and the walls into Taako’s bones and he’s overcome. He’s already a little fuzzy and warm from the few glasses of wine he had with dinner. The music takes him over and he turns to Kravitz with a bright smile, he feels happiness radiate through him. 

“Dance with me, Krav. I wanna dance with you.” 

Taako grabs Kravitz’s hand, a little cold from the chilly evening, and pulls him into the weaving mess of grinding, dancing bodies. 

It’s hot the closer they get to the middle of the dance floor, Taako turns to Kravitz just as the beat changes, shifting into something a little slower and very sexy. Taako wraps his arms around the man's shoulders, they’re pushed chest to chest again, almost a mirror of the way they had to crowd together under the awning to hide from the rain the other day. But the energy here is different. 

Kravitz responds to Taako and the music in earnest, he leans in, hands landing cautiously on Taako’s hips, fingers still staying respectably high. The beat shifts in the middle of a song, growing just this side of sexier.

And Taako dances. 

He winds his fingers in Kravitz’s soft black locs, small gold adornments clinking against the rings and bracelets he’s wearing. Taako grinds his hips against Kravitz, moving in time to the beat, music thrumming through him as he sways. He notices the reflexive tightening of Kravitz’s fingers, the soft almost hesitant bite of flesh against flesh. The reaction lights something in him and he lets go. He decides to give Kravitz a show. 

Leaving one hand on Kravtiz’s neck Taako moves the other, sliding it slowly down his neck, down his chest, over his waist and to the small skirt of the dress he’s wearing. He hitches it up, just high enough for the skin of his thighs, soft and smooth and golden like the sun to peek through and tease Kravitz. He knows the man catches the soft blue lace of the panties he’s wearing, the tightening grip is a dead give away. 

He leans in, standing on tiptoes to reach the other man’s ear. 

“Dance with me, Krav,” Taako whispers, moving the hands on his hips down to caress the skin underneath. “I know you want to, babe.”

Kravitz lets out a shuddering breath, it stutter’s over Taako’s shoulder, warm and smelling of wine and food. 

“Taako,” Kravitz groans, fingers trailing up and over the sensitive skin of the elves thighs. “Taako, what are you doing to me?” 

Taako doesn’t answer, turning on a dime. He puts Kravitz’s hands on his thighs, leans back so he rests against Kravitz's chest, and moves. He doesn’t talk, doesn’t think too hard about what’s happening. He shifts and moves and grinds with the music. And eventually Krav gives in, loosening behind Taako, hips moving not against but together. He moves his hands gently up, touching as much skin as he can. 

They dance, for one song, then two. Twenty minutes pass before they break away from the lights and the thrumming, sweaty bodies that crowd the dance floor and head to the bar. They order two waters. Kravitz gets a mead and Taako a vodka cranberry before they head toward rooftop. 

The air on the roof is cool, refreshing after the almost stale heat of the inner club. Taako’s hair catches in the wind, flyaways from dancing floating in a golden halo around him as he catches his breath, a few strands remain sweat plastered to the back of his neck and forehead. He knows he must look a mess but he had fun, he’s having fun. 

He likes Kravitz, he likes him a lot. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Kravtiz asks, voice breaking through Taako’s inner monologue. 

They’re leaning against the deck railing, drinks in hand as they slowly sip them, heart rates slowing as the sweat dries on their skin. The city is spread out beneath them. A living being, the beat of its people the very beat of its heart. Taako watches as wagons move, lights flicker on and off in different house. His ears twitch as he hears voices from a block over. Stars float overhead, and the moon casts a beautiful, ethereal light on Kravitz. 

Taako has seen the man four times now, and he’s not kissed him yet. 

But god does he want to. 

Maybe Kravitz knows, maybe he can see it in the way Taako’s eyes widen a fraction of an inch when he looks over to see how the moonlight catches the gold on his eyes, the highlight on his cheeks and the soft blue-black of his hair. Maybe he sees it in the way Taako’s eyes linger a bit too long on Kravtiz’s lips, full and soft looking. 

Maybe, he just wants to kiss Taako.

“Taako,” Kravitz whispers, leaning in just slightly, enough so that he eclipses Taako’s vision of the moon. “I’m going to kiss you now, is that okay?”

Taako nods, slowly, eyes locked on Kravitz’s face. 

Kravitz leans in, eyes drifting shut. 

Taako’s heart speeds up. 

Kravitz’s lips are soft and warm and its so, so nice. He’s gentle and soft and even though he’s in control of the kiss he’s not controlling the kiss. He steps closer, bringing his hand up to cradle Taako’s head, the other falling to a subtle rest on Taako’s hip. They’re chest to chest again. Taako wonders idly if Kravitz can feel the racing drumbeat of his heart. Taako winds trembling fingers through the belt looks of Kravtiz’s jeans, pulling him just an inch forward. He’s craving as much contact as possible. 

The kiss lasts forever, filling all of Taako’s senses with Kravitz, Kravitz, _Kravitz_. He smells that heady smell of vanilla and a fireplace and books. He feels warm and real and good underneath Taako’s hands as the elves fingers wander over his chest and arms. 

The kiss ends too soon, but both break free, panting as they lean their heads together. 

“So,” Kravitz breathes, still breathless. “Does this mean I can ask you for a second date?” 


	4. An Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet little ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna start this by saying, thanks y'all. All of your kind comments and kudos have made this story for me. I was nervous to write anything for this fandom because the content creators we already have are amazing.  
I finally put on my big girl pants and finished Story and Song, it broke my heart but I've also started a few other, less intense, fics. I'm hoping to get an upload schedule started on those soon.  
Thank again y'all, I love you all. <3

Kravitz does ask Taako out for a second date. 

And a third. 

A fourth. 

Eventually it’s a given that once a week they will be doing something together. Taako enjoys it, he loves it even. They haven’t given a name to what is happening between them, but it feels right either way. 

* * *

Taako thinks date ten might be his favorite. They take Angus to the Museum of Natural Sciences, for an exhibit on how magic and physics are related. 

Taako loves the exhibit because it’s accurate, though he isn’t enough of a nerd to get too hung up on the consistency and accuracy of their science. He just knows that it does check out, and that fact makes him happy. 

They linger behind Angus, watching with soft smiles on their faces as he moves from exhibit to exhibit, joyful smile on his face as he interacts with a few of them. 

“The only thing he enjoys more than this are those mystery dinner theater things, you know the ones where you can dress up and kind of role play while figuring out the mystery? He always figures it out within the first fifteen minutes though. He likes to watch everybody else solve them, which is probably for the best because they're usually two hours long.” Kravitz explains, soft smile on his face as he watches his son look at an exhibit on the Plane of Magic. 

Taako laughs, watching with a fond eye as Angus interrogates the guide at that station. 

“He sounds like Merle, he knows the culprit of Fantasy Clue before the second round is over, and it just makes no sense? Is he good at guessing? Did he sneak a look at the cards? How does he know?” 

Kravitz laughs in return, nodding his head in agreement as his hand reaches out to grab Taako’s. Their fingers interlock and Taako loves how perfectly their hands fit together. Kravitz’s fingers are slender, calloused and a little rough on the tips from his instruments. Taako recalls the feel of those fingers dancing over his skin as Krav draws them slowly, languidly up his legs at a club. 

Taako glances down, observes the way obsidian black skin looks against his golden amber skin.

He likes it. 

He loves it. 

* * *

But then date sixteen happens and they’ve been seeing each other for a couple months now and Taako thinks that date, even though it doesn’t go according to plan is his favorite.

See, he and Kravitz are supposed to meet at Sizzle it Up and head to the shopping centre to try this new place, B.o.B. After that Taako and Kravitz are supposed to head to City Hall for the first performance of Kravitz’s new composition. 

But, that doesn’t quite pan out. 

**Krav<3: Taako, I’m so sorry for the short notice, but Angus is sick. **   
** Krav<3: I think I’ll have to cancel tonight, love. I’m so, so sorry.**   
** Me: poor guy, canceling is fine, let me know if I can help at all?**   
** Krav<3: I will, thank you for understanding Taako.**

* * *

Taako is barely home for 45 minutes before he’s made up his mind to see Kravitz and Angus anyway. He quickly packs a few items into a bag and convinces Lup to give him a ride. 

Maybe he should learn to drive, he thinks to himself, knowing this would be much easier if he knew how. 

Lup smirks at him the entire drive over. Eyebrows raised just a hair as she takes it all in. 

“So, Koko. You must really like Kravitz.” She eventually breaks the comfortable silence between them. 

“I, uh. Yeah. I think I do?” 

“You think?” 

“I do. I- I like Krav a lot. He’s funny and sweet and he remembers things I mention casually? He’s so good to his son. And,” Taako pauses for a moment, fiddling with the handle of the over the shoulder bag he’s grabbed. “I like Angus too. He’s so fucking smart, Lup. He’s smarter than me, for sure. He’s smarter than you. Hell, he might even be smarter than Barold. He just, he asks so many questions and-fuck, he’s a good kid.”

“I’m glad you like them, Koko. When are you going to have them over for game night?” 

The question floors Taako because he hasn’t thought about it. He knows he’s been spending a lot of time with Kravitz and Angus. At least once a week they do something together, that doesn’t include quick lunches, or long phone calls, or the almost constant texting. 

“Soon, I think. Before Jules and Magnus have their baby would be best, right? They’ll miss a few game nights after their child is born.” 

Lup nods, following Taako's directions as they get closer to Kravitz’s house. 

* * *

Taako has only been to Kravitz’s house one other time, and not for long at all. Krav had picked him up for a date but forgotten something back at the house. Taako didn’t go inside instead he stayed in the car while Kravitz ran in to grab what he needed. 

So now he’s shown up, uninvited, too that very same house to avoid missing a date and deliver some soup to his son. Which is weird, when Taako really lets himself think about it. Weird and probably creepy. Hopefully Krav finds it endearing in the same way Taako found him showing up at the restaurant endearing. 

Hopefully. 

Taako knocks on the heavy wooden door of the house hesitantly. He hears it echo in, and in and in. 

Time passes slowly, drawing out for what feels like an eternity before he hears soft footsteps and the door is opened. 

A range of emotions flutters across Kravitz’s face. Taako sees surprise, wonder, curiosity and, finally, happiness. It settles onto his face like it belongs-- like it’s the only emotion he needs-- softening the worry that was teasing his eyes, the tense hunch of his shoulders. 

“You’re in pajamas.” Kravitz states, voice deadpan. 

Taako laughs. The look on Kravitz’s face somehow makes him more sure of his decision to show up in his wizard footie pajamas. 

“I am.” 

“You’re in pajamas and at my house.” 

“Yes, daddio. You’re two for two.” 

“Miss me that much?” He asks, voice playful as he continues to take in Taako’s appearance, biting back a laugh of his own. 

“Actually, I miss Ango.” Taako replies, stepping into the house when Krav moves to the side and gestures in. “Also, I know you can’t cook to save your life. So I brought soup.” 

Taako slips the thermos from his bag and unscrews the lid in one smooth motion. Instantly the hallway is filled with the smell of potato soup. Kravitz smiles, almost beaming as Taako waves the thermos under his nose. 

“Smells like anti-sick food.” Taako winks. 

At that moment Angus comes around the corner, his hair is stuck up in varying directions like he just woke from a nap, he’s clad in footie pajamas-- little shapes and words are spread over them, Caleb Cleveland Boy Detective, they read-- and rubs at his eyes. 

“Dad, I’m hungr-” His eyes widen as he observes Taako and his dad standing just inside the doorway. “Mr. Taako! It’s so good to see you sir!” 

Taako snorts at the way Angus sounds, he’s congested and raspy, definitely sick. He can’t fight back his surprise when the boy runs over to hug him around his knees. 

“I couldn’t stay away when your dad told me you’re sick bubeleh. I was scared he would try to expose you to his cooking, or worse, something reheated and gross! I couldn’t have my favorite boy eating that!” 

“Is that what smells so good?” Angus asks, eyeballing the thermos in Taako’s hand. 

“It’s a Taako original, pumpkin, potato soup. So yes, Ango, it is what smells good. Let’s get you served some soup, and if you’re up to it I brought one of those new mystery movies you like.” 

“I would like that very much sir.” Angus answers, grabbing Taako’s hand and pulling him toward the kitchen. “I think dad was going to have Uber deliver some canned soup, and I can already tell this is going to be so much better.” 

* * *

They eat in comfortable silence. Crowded around the island in Krav’s large kitchen, Angus and Kravitz on the barstools while Taako sits perched on the counter. It’s peaceful and nice, murmured thanks and small comments about their days are exchanged. 

It feels domestic and good, every bit as comfortable as dinner at home with Barry and Lup, Sunday Brunch when everybody piles back into the house. 

They eventually end up curled together on the couch. Taako snuggled into Kravitz’s side, Angus in his dad's lap, legs thrown over Taako’s. It takes less than twenty minutes for Angus to figure out the killer. 

“It’s Jenkins.” The boy reveals, startling Taako. “Obviously. He kills the passengers, then takes the most valuable items he can find.”

“How- wait, what? I mean, we’ve barely even been introduced to the man, how do you know he’s the baddie?”

“My power of deduction sir.” 

Taako laughs, and turns back to the movie, leaning into the warmth of Kravitz beside him. 

* * *

Angus falls asleep sometime between his ‘big’ reveal of who the killer is, and when it’s revealed by the movie that he was right. He doesn’t get to see the look on Taako’s face when Jenkins is shown in the back car of the train, hand almost literally in the honeypot, as one of the detectives rushes in. 

Kravitz stands, balancing Angus’s weight in his arms and heads toward the stairs. He looks exhausted too, Taako bets that the kid doesn’t get sick often, and when he does it’s probably a pretty intense affair for the both of them. He stands too, stretching lithely before moving to gather his stuff. There’s still soup left over in the thermos so he slides it into the fridge before heading toward the door. His fingers ghost over the knob when he hears a voice behind him. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Oh, uh, chaboy was gonna catch the bus back home? I wanted to bring the soup for Ango, but I know I can’t ask you to take me home, and Lup and Barold are headed into work early tomorrow. So I was just goin-”

“Or you could stay?” Kravitz looks hopeful, one hand on the dark red wood of the bannister, the other held out almost as if to pull Taako away from the door and into his arms. 

“Or… I could stay.” Taako smiles. 

* * *

He stays. 

He has to fight back this boiling, bubbling nausea in his stomach as he makes the choice to turn away from the door and let Kravitz lead him further into the house. He takes deep, even breaths to calm his heart. 

Everytime he stayed with Sazed something happened. 

And, fundamentally, Taako knows that Kravitz is nothing like Sazed. He knows that if Sazed was the bright, burning light of a summer day, then Kravitz is the soft cool comfort of an evening in autumn. Safe and kind. 

But the fear is still there, it’s there when Kravitz opens the door to his room; grand with large bay windows and more of that dark wood with what looks like a cherry red stain. It’s there when Kravitz offers Taako a toothbrush for the evening, and pulls back the bedding. It’s this low hum of anxiety and run-on thoughts in Taako’s head as it gets nearer and nearer to a place he’s not sure if he is ready to be. 

“I, uh, well I’m going to be honest. I didn’t think about it, but if you’d like I have a guest room?” Kravitz’s words are soft and kind in the way that they tease into Taako’s thoughts, they don’t sharply cut into his narrative, jarring or abrupt. “I know we’ve been seeing each other for what seems like a couple months now, but if you don’t want to stay here, the guest room is another option. I- well, I should have offered earlier. I’m sorry.” 

Something about the way Krav offers, sincere and without a trace of upset or anger makes Taako want to be here, in this room with him. 

“No, I- uh, I…” 

The pause goes on forever, Taako opening and closing his mouth like a fish as he tries to figure out what, if anything, he wants to tell Krav about Sazed. 

“I was in a bad relationship, once. A very bad one. And it’s kind of, uh, it’s kind of made me cautious. About this stuff. But, I, shit, I mean, I think I like you Krav? I like you a lot. I came across town in my fucking pajamas for you and Ango. I think, yeah, I do. I want to stay in here, with you, tonight. Thank you for offering though.” 

Kravitz smiles, crawling into bed and gesturing to the spot next to him for Taako. Taako joins him, ignoring the voice in his head that’s yelling at him to run, to move, to get away. He scoots over until they’re face to face, and places a hand on Kravitz’s. Kravitz smiles at the gesture, turning his face just enough to kiss the inside of Taako’s wrist. 

* * *

In the morning, as Kravitz drops him off outside his house, Taako invites him and Angus to Thursday Game Night. 

Kravitz agrees, and Taako’s smile feels so big that his face might not contain it. 

* * *

Thursday comes quickly, and sees their little house packed full to the brim of friends and family, again. Magnus and Julia file in first, Johann on their heels. 

Julia looks great, glowing from the inside out as Magnus fawns over her. She waddles into the house, hand on her stomach. 

“Taako, I hope you’re making something good, I’m starving.” She calls from the living room, setting her coat over the back of the couch. 

“Felt like a soup and pasta night?” He yells back from the kitchen, watching his broth as it boils on the stove. “So I made ramen, is that okay?” 

Taako decides the whoop of delight he hears from the living room means yes, that is okay. 

Davenport and Merle arrive next, hauling large bags of produce along with them. They playfully remark on the smell as they enter the house. 

Small talk is exchanged, drinks are handed out. Magnus and Julia tell stories of Johann, update everybody on their plans for the nursery. Lucretia happily shares the news that she too, will be moving out of the house and into a small apartment in the next town over. She has a job working with a non-profit organization that specializes in relief efforts. Barry and Lup share updates on their work and Taako smiles, watching happily from the kitchen as his family comes together again. 

It’s only a few minutes after Merle and Davenport arrive that there is another knock on the door, a hush falls over the room and everybody looks confused. 

“Yeah,” Taako starts, voice lilting and light as always. “That would be, uh, that’s Krav and Ango. I invited them to family game night.” 

There’s a pause at the table, the time passes as everybody digests this information. Then, as if they all realize what this means at the same time everybody moves toward the door. 

Taako drops the wooden spoon he had in his hand and moves quickly, relying on whatever higher power gave him the ability to move quickly, efficiently and with grace. 

He makes it to the door first, just barely beating out Magnus who-- through brute strength maybe-- was just behind him. He’s panting a bit, gasping for air as he considers how out of shape he is, when he opens the door. Kravitz and Angus stand picture perfect on the porch. Angus holds a small plate in front of him, almost like battle armor. 

“Come on in daddio and co.”

Taako moves to the side, gesturing for them to come in. 

“Whatcha got there Ango?” Taako asks, leading them back to the kitchen-dining area where everybody’s returned too. 

“Macarons sir!” Angus replies proudly, placing the plate on the counter and turning to the table full of Taako’s family. 

“Ms. Lup! Magnus, Barry! It’s nice to see you sirs again!” 

“Angus! Hi little man!” Magnus yells from his position next to Julia. 

Lup and Barry wave. 

“Krav, Ango. This is my family. You’ve already met Lup, Barold and Magnus. They were at the restaurant that evening. The stunning woman to Magnus’ side is Julia, his wife. Then there’s my parents. Davenport and Merle, and Lucretia. There’s room at the table for everybody and dinner’s almost done.” 

* * *

Sazed never came to family night, he made a point of declaring why he shouldn’t, why he couldn’t. So Taako has a hard time believing it. His eyes linger on the sight of Angus and Kravitz crowded next to him. His ears delight in the sound of Kravitz’s accent, proper and right and curving around each word in perfect pronunciation, the way Angus’ laugh mixes with Lup’s and Lucretia’s. 

Family night, with Kravitz and Angus added is, well, it’s amazing. 

Date twenty-three is a quadruple date of sorts, and it's perfect.

* * *

Lup and Barry spend eight years loving each other from afar, pining and wanting. 

They date for five, experiencing happiness in a capacity they never thought they would be able to. They laugh and they cry, they fight a few times. 

They makeup. 

They get married on a spring day. The weather is gorgeous. A soft breeze carries the smell of spring flowers across the courtyard. 

Taako gives Lup away. Merle officiates the wedding. 

It’s a small event, only friends and family. 

Kravitz and Angus are there. This is date thirty-eight. 

Barry cries while giving his vows, which makes Lup cry.

Which makes Taako cry. 

Kravitz squeezes his hand gently, a reassurance that he's here. 

It’s perfect. 

* * *

Taako, Lup and Barry move out of their home on the same day. It’s a big undertaking, and their whole family is there. Magnus brings his red-orange pickup truck and helps load boxes and furniture. Julia and the baby are there, helping to clean and make sure there is nothing left in the rooms as they’re emptied out. Lucretia’s returned from the next town over with a coworkers truck to help. Merle and Davenport bring the van from Merle’s flower shop. The whole day is a flurry of activity. 

Kravitz and Angus are there, helping, smiling and laughing with Taako’s family as they clear the house. 

Taako and Lup move out at the same time on the same day. There are less tears this time, they aren’t scared of what the future holds. 

They know they’ll get through it together. Not just Taako and Lup, but all of them, together. They're a family. 

* * *

Taako used to think that falling in love was exhilarating, a repeated series of skipped heartbeats and a thick tongue that can’t quite spit out the words he needs it too. 

He was right about one thing, falling in love is exhilarating. But it’s not that climatic build to the top of the tallest peak on a rollercoaster. It’s the soft, shared smiles over coffee in the morning. It’s curling up on the couch together to watch Queer Eye, even if you secretly watched a few episodes ahead. It’s packing a lunch with the tropical fruit snacks because a certain boy detective doesn’t like the other ones. 

It’s Sunday Brunch hosted in a kitchen with the man of his dreams, his son and his family. 

It's a family game night with Merle and Angus seeing who can solve the mystery quickest, Uno with no winners. 

It’s muffled giggles and quiet whispers at 1am because he and Kravitz just can’t sleep. 

It's that first 'I love you'. 

It's the third 'I love you'. 

It's the 456th 'I love you'. 

It's the first time Angus calls him Taako, instead of sir. 

It's the first time Angus calls him dad. 

It's the breathless way Taako gasps when Kravitz stoops low on one knee. 

It's realizing that second chances are the chances we have to get it right. 

And Taako knows he got it right. 


End file.
